The Path Of A Demon
by Blood Rain Falling
Summary: Now being the new Kyuubi, Naruto is increasingly aggitated and hostile. But on his 4998th birthday, his past catches up with him. Will Naruto keep his love or fall to the demon he as lived as his entire life and destroy what he loves. NaruxSaku Hidanx?
1. One's Troubled Past

**Alright, here's to hoping I don't F this one up eh? By F,ing up I mean, COMPLETELY FUCKING MYSELF OVER WITH THE STORY! Another Dark Naruto story, killing, gore, everything the public loves right? But a little diffrent from normal...hehe.. this story will be worked on every so often so I don't screw myself again. In Naruto fight's back I rushed the story along without thinking. In no way will I make the mistake of integrating two stories again. So give me time inbetween chapters to think...I won't leave this story unfinished! I promise!**

**And I will only state this once and right here, ahem I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**There the mysterious japanese man cannot say I didn't say it. Also adding on that I will try to make this one a little more japanese-ish than my other fics.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Inner entities or inner entities actions.**

_"Voices over radio's, tv's, and ect."_

**Pairings...eh...I like traditional, either NarutoXHinata or Sakura. I haven't decided on who yet...More Sakura then Hinata. Or both? People review give me some good ideas. Also Kyuubi will be female.**

**Rated M for massive amounts of blood, swearing, and sick disgusting images that leak from my mind.**

**Anyway on with the story. BUT question. Who else was amused with the drunk Yamoto in shippuden...ah...priceless.**

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"No Sakura-chan...five more hours" said Naruto in his sleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Naruto opened his eye's and found himself staring at his alarm clock. "AH...FUCK!" he yelled. He slammed his fist down on the alarm clock and smashed it flat. After he threw the covers off him, he grabbed what was left of the alarm clock and threw it into the wall. Sending it straight through and into the kitchen, shattering everything in it's way. Naruto let out what seemed like a roar and punched another hole in the wall, making that about 27 in total. After taking a deep breath, he put on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a black t-shirt he moved to the door of his bedroom. Only stopping to look at the calander. October 10th 2008

"Merry fucking birthday" he said and teared the calander off his wall. Almost tearing the door of it's hinges he walked down the long ass hall to his bathroom.

'Fucking penthouse, fucking ass Kyuubi'

"FUCKING EVERYTHING" he yelled. Naruto decided to not go to the bathroom and instead went to grab a glass of water. When he entered the kitchen, broken glass from the rogue alarm clock was scattered everywhere. Not even noticing he walked across, in the same pissed off mood that he would have to clean the shit up. He gulped down the glass of water and just threw the glass to the floor.

'Fucking Kami I want to die! I swear, when I get my hands on Kyuubi's throat, I'll kill her over and over again. Slow and painful...letting the blood flow like rain' he thought. Naruto shrugged off the bloodlust and walked to a bar, grabbing a bottle of his strongest sake. 'Well...happy 4998th birthday to me.'

After gulping down the bottle, he threw it agaisn't the fridge, letting the pieces mix with the glass. He stumbled to the blinds on the window and opened them, making the shine in on his blood red eye's.

"Good morning Konoha...The demon's awake" he said before walking out onto the balcony. Naruto sat in a lawn chair and looked out onto the new bustling city, with a frown. 'Shoulda killed this place when it was weak'

From inside the penthouse a phone started to ring, but he ignored it. He was not one to deal with people in the morning, so he let the machine get it.

_"Mr. Uzumaki, it's Tasumi, I'm calling to let you know that your therapy session is today at 5 oclock. And if you scare this one away I'm not finding you a new one. I'll see you later today. Oh, and happy birthday"_

The phone clicked dead and Naruto sighed. 'That girl is trying to get under my skin already.'

Tasumi was Naruto's secretary for his "job". Naruto did a series of things to get him his money, for one...assassination's. Even though this new civilization no longer harbored chakra or the shinobi ways, he was still a demon in a human world. He lived trying not to kill everyone in sight, although most times he wants nothing more than to grab the nearest person and rip they're "Fucking head off" as Naruto would bluntly put it. But still, he had a right to be irratable this day. Most day's he acted like his old self, the comic relief demon as one could say. Except on the day of his birthday the day the Kyuubi damned him to this life. As for keeping all of it on the down low he just kept his demonic appearences to a minimum. Naruto looked at his watched and sighed, "2 o'clock already? Maybe this day won't torment me forever. Ha my lucks finally changin." He got up and walked back into his house to get ready for his therapy session. It was all Tasumi's idea for Naruto to deal with random anger fits. The first therapist diagnost him as bipolar. Partially correct. One side who was the nicest guy you'll ever meet, then the other is the demon people still feared would return.

Naruto was about to go into the bathroom when he heard his "roommate" upstairs. He was grunting followed by woman moaning. 'I'm sick of doing this every fucking morning' he thought as he climbed the stairs. On his roommates door was a message written in blood. "Praying, stay out or I'll kill you"

Naruto didn't listen and he kicked the door open, "FUCKING KAMI HIDAN! KEEP IT DOWN! I'M SUPRISED I HAVEN'T GOTTEN CALL'S"

The room was eerily silent for a moment before a tiny Hidan voice came, "Got it."

Naruto shook his head and was about to leave when he saw another message written in blood, "October 10th don't piss off roommate"

Ever since Naruto came across his head, Hidan's been nothing but a thorn in Naruto's side. It was nice to have someone to talk to from over 4500 years ago, but his constant Jashin ranting and other...thing's, made him a high scale annoying roommate. Not to mention he was acting weirder then normal lately. Naruto walked down the stairs and got ready for the therapy place. He heard the front door open and shut, then 30 seconds later, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN THE KITCHEN!"

Naruto walked out of his room and into the kitchen, "Rogue alarm clock, came through the wall." he said. Hidan sat on the counter and scooted himself across until he reached fridge. He pulled the door open and found the next issue, his arm didn't reach around the opened door. "Fuck, a little help here man?"

"Why don't you just fucking walk across the glass" asked Naruto. Hidan shook his head, "I may be immortal but I still feel pain, unlike you. And walking across glass is something I wouldn't like to fucking try!"

Naruto sighed again and walked for the door, supressing his red eye's, claw's, and overly large canines. A few moment's he was in the elevator when his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Good afternoon Mr. Uzumaki!"_

"Hi Tasumi..." he said trying to sound a little more happy.

_"Happy birthday, I just called to give you the direction's to your therapist."_

"Alright"

_"I'm emailing them to your phone right now, just pop it in your gps."_

'Tasumi still doesn't realize I know how to use modern technology? If she wasn't blonde I would have to slap her'

"Thanks Tasumi, I'll talk to you later" he said before hanging up. Everything was getting on his nerves, it didn't help when he arrived at the therapist's office. Especially when he saw the name of the therapist. 'Should I just back away?'

The last name on of the therapist was Haruno. Naruto sighed again and walked in. 'If it's an this chick looks like Sakura-chan I'm out.'

He was probably sitting in the office for 4 minutes when a pink haired woman walked out, much to Naruto's suprise, besides the pink hair, looked almost nothing like Sakura. He stood up, only to have her stare at him. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at her but she didn't stop.

"Is there something on me, or do you stare at all your patients?" This question shook her out of the stare and made her smile. "No, it's just...your..."

"Huge?" he asked. Indeed he was huge, he stood 6'7'' and completely covered in muscle. His blonde hair was to his shoulders, still wild and untouched.

"Yeah, huge" she said like it was normal, "Well if you follow me, Mr. Uzumaki, we can get started."

Naruto nodded and followed her into a corner office and sat down across from her. Her name thing on the desk said, Namora Haruno. He looked around and saw the office was filled with old pictures. Really old pictures.

"So" she said "what are you here for."

"No clue, my assistant said I should 'continue' my therapy." explained Naruto, there was a small twinge in his system when he saw something behind her on a shelf. In a glass case was a long black cloth, connected to it was a Konoha forhead protector. With a cut going horizontal across it. Namora saw that his grip on the wooden part of the couch tightened, she followed his gaze til it rested on the forhead protector. "Do you know what that is?" Naruto stayed silent. Namora sighed and took it out of it's case and held it.

"Thousands of years ago, Konoha was one of the 5 shinobi nations-"

"Yeah I know" said Naruto, with clenched teeth. Namora gave him an odd look but continued on. "My family has been in Konoha ever since those times, this belonged to one of my ancestors."

"After it came from someone else" said Naruto. That headband used to be his.

"What makes you say that?" she asked. Naruto sighed and looked at his feet, "Because it was mine."

There was a small clang as she dropped it to the floor. "W-what do you mean?"

Naruto let out another sigh and looked at her, "These therapy sessions are confidential right?"

Namora nodded. "Good then I'm going to tell you a story" said Naruto. He paused for a second, why did he trust this woman with this story? He just met her but he felt like he should get this off his chest.

"Over 4900 year's ago. I was the jailor of Kyuubi no Youko, now I am the Kyuubi." he explained, as he did he unsupressed his genjutsu on his fox like features. Namora stared intently obviously not afraid. In truth she found this rather intresting, "Do you mind if I record this session?"

"Not at all" said Naruto in a slightly deeper voice. "Ok, where to start? On this very day, 4980 years ago something I still can't explain happened."

o000o  
**Flash back 4980 years ago**

Naruto stood infront of the desk with Tsunade on the other side. To his right stood Sakura with a big smile on her face. To his left, sitting in a chair, well tied to the chair was one Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto was having trouble standing up but Sakura was there to support him. Sasuke was bleeding from every orface imaginable, but no one seemed to care.

"Well, first off" said Tsunade "He's going to have to stand trial for treason. Of course we all know the cost of that."

"Death" said Naruto with a little sadness behind his voice. Tsunade sighed and looked at Naruto, "I'll do everything I can to stop it from coming to that"

"Thank you baa-chan" he said. Tsunade nodded to Sakura who nodded back. "Come on Naruto-kun, I'll take you to the hospital."

Naruto nodded and the two exited the room leaving Tsuande and Sasuke alone. "Your not going to stop my death sentence are you" asked Sasuke very quietly. Tsunade shook her head but after a few moment's of silence she spoke, "The possibility of you getting the death sentence is next to zero. The council want's the Sharingan back in the village."

A few months after Sasuke was cleared of his treasonist charges, Naruto was walking to the training fields to meet them. The reunion of Team 7 was going to be the happiest day for Naruto, but he arrived to find the other two in a heated arguement. 'So a little kink's to work out, after all he did abandon us' thought Naruto.

He approached them with a forced smile, but it dropped when he heard about they're words. Aparently, Sasuke changed his mind and wanted to have Sakura help him restore his clan. She refused.

"I found someone better than you" she said.

"You don't mean the dobe do you? He isn't better than me!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura scowled at him, "He beat your ass all the way here, how can you say that!"

"Because I have the Sharingan! It's the mark saying I'm better than anyone!"

Naruto sighed and just stood there behind Sakura and waited for the arguement to stop. He didn't want to get involved in they're childishness.

"Ha! Bullshit" said Sakura "Sharingan is a tool and so is the person using that"

Before Sakura could react, a fist connected under her chin. She was falling over, but Naruto's hands caught her.

"That was uncalled for Uchiha" said Naruto.

"She had it coming t-" Sasuke didn't finish his sentence because, Naruto dove ontop of him and started to punch his face in. "NOBODY HURT'S HER! NOT EVEN THE FUCKING UCHIHA!"

Naruto couldn't control himself, he just kept punching. Sasuke's screams for help was soon silenced but Naruto kept going. 'Kyuubi, Give me power!'

**"Kit, the Uchiha is just almost dead. Surely you don't wish to kill him?"**

'You don't know my damn wishes you bastard fox! GIVE ME POWER!'

**"Very well..."**

Naruto's punches became stronger as Kyuubi's chakra encased his body. Sakura watched in horror as the Kyuubi-fied Naruto lifted Sasuke into the air and threw him into a tree.

"Let's see your fucking Sharingan save you now Uchiha!" yelled Naruto as he ran foward and shoved his claw like hand into Sasuke's lower abdomen. "This is the price to pay for hurting Sakura-chan" he said quietly into his ear. Naruto ripped his hand up to Sasuke's chin, cutting open his entire body and jugular. Naruto's blood lust didn't stop as he proceeded to open up Sasuke's body and let all the organ's fall out to the ground. He took out a kunai and stabbed it through until it embedded itself in the tree behind, leaving Sasuke's empty body upright for everyone to see. Sakura ran towards Naruto and through the Kyuubi's chakra, wrapped her arms around him.

"You have to stop now Naruto! He's dead, please stop!" she cried. The tear's fell from her face onto the base of his neck. His body instantly relaxed and he and her fell to the ground. Naruto layed under Sakura, completely scared. 'I lost control! I could have hurt Sakura-chan.'

"Naruto-kun?" came Sakura's voice.

"Sakura-chan...I'm sorry. I'm so so-"

"What the hell happened here?" said a new comer's voice. They looked up to find Kakashi standing there looking at Sasuke's dead corpse. "Naruto...the council's going to have your head for this!"

"Kakashi...The Sharingan is still in the village, they didn't need him." growled Naruto. He looked at Kakashi and felt the need to kill him to. If Kakashi told the council then they would kill Naruto. Who would protect Sakura? Naruto was about to strike again when he heard Kyuubi talk to him.

**"Kit something's happened, we're merging. You need to get out of there if you don't want to destroy the village."**

'WHY DO YOU CARE!'

**"Because I'm dying, and I know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself when you were responsible for Haruno's death."**

Naruto didn't say anything except lay there under Sakura. She was shaking, holding herself close to Naruto. 'I have to get away, to protect her.' As he layed there, he could feel him and the Kyuubi start to merge. Naruto suddenly pried Sakura off him and shouted he was sorry, then took off in a run.

"Naruto!" yelled both Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi who had a duty, took out a couple of kunai and threw them at Naruto. 'I'm sorry Naruto.'

Naruto heard them coming and twist to the side. The first one caused a cut to appear along the side of his forehead plate, the other cut the back of it. Letting it fall to the ground. He didn't waste time picking it up. He just ran.

**End flash back  
**o00o

"I didnt stop running for a week, when I stopped I was like this. The Kyuubi was dead and I took her place as a demon." explained Naruto. "A few years later, I learned that Konoha was destroyed by Akatsuki. They were looking for me, I never went back to confirm it. Until about 400 years afterwords, I felt it was safe to return...I've been here ever since. I still hate this place, I always hated this village, well...the people. While I was gone I thought on everything and I felt I should have been the one to destroy Konoha. But they beat me to it."

"Do you get a bloodlust often?" asked Namora. Naruto ignored the question and was about to continue on but she asked again, "How often do you want to kill humans?"

"Um..."

'Everyday!'

"Not that often" he said, "only if I feel they deserve it."

Namora nodded and clicked off the recorder. "Your secret's safe with me, and off the record. I can see why she liked you."

"Uh huh..." An akward silence soon reached over them before Namora spoke again, "So same time next week?"


	2. Birthday Suprise

**Ok I know the flashback was pretty much a fuck up. But hey I was rushed and tired. Don't blame me, blame nature like any normal human. Any more flash backs will be written better I promise. Based upon review's...everyone's really fucking confused on how Naruto will get Sakura. If this was my previous Naruto story, I would have no fucking idea but ha! this time I do. I don't want to spoil anything but here's one thing...**

**pineapple.**

**Just think about that for awhile until the story picks up and you will see how it doesn't intergrade with the story at all. Then you will understand. Also I was too vague on how Kyuubi was dying. Not to fear, it will be explained in another flashback. You didn't think I would give that much detail into Naruto's past did you? Peshaw shame. There's still alot more about Naruto to be uncovered. Aslo I feel people have been cheated in the manga. So. In this story Itachi is not dead...yet, maybe. You'll just have to see. But as of now he is not, Naruto and Sakura recovered Sasuke before he killed him.**

**Well Chapter two...here ya go**

**

* * *

  
**Naruto layed beneath a tree, breathing heavily. He had been running for 5 day's and stopped for a breather. His first one in five day's.

"Well" he asked himself. But his tenent knew exactly who he was talking to. "You wanna explain yourself?"

**"Truely?...Not..really" said Kyuubi with deep breath's inbetween.** People had seen Naruto through a hissy fit that he called anger before, but when he was forced to run from his village on Her words, then not be told why. He snapped.

"What the fuck do you fucking mean Not really!" he said as calm and eerily, like non have ever heard before. "You will tell me why or I'll rip through that seal and kill you myself!"

**"Like you co-"**

"Ahh bup bup, listen up. I'm so fucking tired of hearing your voice in my head. And not to mention you trying to escape on a day to day basis. I don't give a flying fuck if you die. Fuckin hell, I should release you just to watch it happen!"

**"If your so pissed off...come in here...and say it to my face..."** Before Kyuubi could react, infront of her cage was a pissed off Naruto. "I fucking hate you with all my being. I want you to die and I want to be there when you do!"

Kyuubi had to admit, he had grown some balls. He never talked like that to her before...no one had ever talked to her that way before.

**"You want...an explination?...Fine...You damaged your...chakra coils..." explained Kyuubi but then hissed as something seared her skin. The seal on the cage started to glow and as it grew brighter the burning started to increase.**

**"You damaged...the coils that flow into me...keeping me alive. My chakra is alway's..leaving you. And now...there's no way to get more."**

Enlightened that Kyuubi actually explained it to him, Naruto felt satisfied. "If I would have known this earlier I could have done it sooner." He said with sadism laced in his tone. "I prefer you to be hacked to tiny peices but hey. Begger's can't be chooser's can they?"

**"Foolish human...This comes with a price to pay...Even for you...I know you'll hate me for all...eternity" she said, chuckling at the word eternity. "For you see...my chakra is melting into...you."**

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto with killing intent laced in his tone. "I swear to kami. If you don't fucking answer me I'll-"

**"DO WHAT!" roared Kyuubi. "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!...at least...not yet."**

The seal on the cage sizzled and fell away to the semi-soaked floor of Naruto's mindscape. The doors flew open and Kyuubi using the rest of her strength fell out right infront of Naruto's face. The giant fox looked at him with sorrow in her eye's before she started to shrink. The giant foxes chakra being absorbed by the walls around them until all that was left of Kyuubi was her much ditested human form.

Naruto could never say he was smiling like a madman when he saw this before him. He slowly (very badass like) walked up to the prone female body of the once feared fox. He picked her head up by her hair and saw she was alive, barely. Naruto being in the rare form he was in, just let her face fall to the floor with a satisfying whack.

"This is my last chance for payback" he said violently.

**"For what...it's worth...I'm sorry" she groaned trying to look up at him. **Naruto made pf sound and set his right foot on her head, raising it two feet afterwords.

**"Good luck with life...Kyuubi!"**

Naruto heard her only after he brought his foot down with no time to stop it. His chakra enhanced foot crashed through her skull sending the top of her head flying across the hall, skipping on the water a little before coming to a stop and sinking. Her body soon started to dissolve into chakra.

o000o

"Most intresting" said Hidan as he sat on the couch looking at Naruto. "You say her name was Haruno...that was the pink haired chick you liked right? Fuck man total blast from the past."

"You could say that again" But as soon as Hidan opened his mouth Naruto cut him off, "But really don't. Today's been terrible enough in general. I even told her about-"

Naruto stopped himself and held up his hand, indicating he had already said too much. Hidan on the other hand thought for a moment on what he could of said. Eventually his mind found it.

"You didn't tell her did you?" he asked. Naruto shot him a glare. "Well..."

"Ah fuck man! You do realize that this mean's bad buisness for you and possibly me?"

"She's a therapist...it's confidential. I hope."

"Next thing we know the whole fucking military will bust through that fucking door looking to put you on an autopsy table and put me...um...IN A FUCKING JAR! FUCK THAT MAN YOU HAVE TO KILL HER!" yelled Hidan.

"I'm not going to kill her and even if the military does come...we could use a little blood on our hands couldn't we? When was the last ounce of blood you got?"

Hidan stayed silent and tapped his sythe on his toe. He normally didn't wear anything on his feet, but he kept on an old priest robe of his they dug up. "Um...I'd rather not say."

"Come on, be honest."

"4977 year's ago" Hidan admitted meekly.

"When you killed Asuma! Holy shit man, you need to get out more often" said Naruto. Hidan was about to protest but Naruto cut him off again. "I mean killing not getting laid."

"Oh yeah, when was the last time you got laid?" This time Naruto stayed silent. But by the look on his face, Hidan instantly knew the answer. "Please don't let me hear the answer yes to this question. Are you still a virgin?"

"NO" yelled Naruto, making Hidan grasp his unbeating heart thanking Jashin that he was tainted.

"But it has been some time."

"When?"

"Remember the pink haired chick?"

"Fuck dude!" yelled Hidan. "I got more chick's as a head then you did."

Naruto got up from the chair and wrenched the sythe from Hidan's hands. "RUN YOU IMMORTAL BASTARD!"

So the night continued on as such. Naruto chased Hidan around trying to behead him. Well, it ended abruptly when Hidan threw himself out the window to let Naruto have some alone time, while he himself visited corpses at the morgue. This left Naruto bored. With nothing to do, he grabbed a jacket of the coat rack and decided to take a walk. He didn't know where to yet, but he wanted some time to think. The crowded street's of this new Konoha bugged him. Even though he didn't get the glares of hate or death threat's...he couldn't call this place home. To Naruto, the only place home was, was where Sakura was. And he wasn't close to ever going home. The only thing he could do however was walk through where the old Konoha was located. There stood a momument that survived, much to the amazment of Naruto, that had the name of everyone who died when Konoha was destroyed.

Of course first on the list Godaime, Tsunade. Followed by the names in alphabetical order. But as much as Naruto looked the one name he never found carved on that momument was Haruno Sakura. He often sat infront of the momument with his back agaisnt it, remembering what it was like, but time had passed and so did alot of those memories. Sighing Naruto looked to the sky and sniffed the air. It smelled of sorrow and something else Naruto couldn't place. But he knew it wasn't suppose to be there.

'It's not an enemy...it's a feeling' he thought as he continued to sniff the air. It lingered for a few moment's before the smell of sorrow took it's place. Naruto looked at the moon and decided it was getting late. He quickly stretched his legs before standing up and walking down the dirt path. 'If only thing's could have been diffrent.'

A couple seconds later, it started to rain.

o000o  
**4981 Year's Prior**

Haruno Sakura fixed two kunai pouches to her belt and finished by fastening it. She wrapped robe around herself to keep out of tonight's rain. No one would tell her anything, that was one reason why she was pissed and nearly destroyed her apartment complex. Another reason was that it was Naruto's birthday, and she knew he didn't like to be alone on this day. Tsunade had said they heard a rumor of where Naruto was located but refused to tell her. Saying it was safer in Konoha than chasing another fallen teammate. Sakura refused to except that. She was there along with Kakashi, when Naruto used the demon's chakra. Immediatly afterwords, she knew something was wrong. Naruto ran off, but Sakura expected him to come back. Leaving her alone for a year. Sakura wanted answer's. Not from Konoha but from the mouth of favorite demon himself. Before she left her apartment she saw herself in the mirror. The robe she wore (which looks like the robes from Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts) matched the pair of black gloves and boots on her feet. The only thing that created the clash was her green eye's...that were complete devoid of emotion.

After Naruto had left, Sakura thought he wouldn't come back without a fight. So she made herself stronger. Completely cutting herself off from the world. Sakura only spoke the three people, Tsunade, Ino, and her inner self. Tsunade had advised Sakura that his attitude she picked up wasn't healthy, but Sakura waved her off by saying, "This is the only **I** can get stonger." Of course being the "wise" Hokage, Tsunade came up with a perfect come back. "Do you think Naruto-kun will enjoy the emotionless woman you've become, or did he love the old Sakura?"

Maybe a week after trying to be more open, Sakura reverted back into herself, becoming emotionless and hard to cooperate with. She had achieved what many thought she would never. Such as far surpassing their Hokage, making Black Op's ANBU Captain, and of course ripping the heart of Kushina Uzumaki, who was hiding in the Whirlpool village. Tsunade had never seen so much anger come from Sakura or anyone. The killing intent probably killed most small to mid animal's in a 5 mile radius of her, sreaming at the top of her lung's about how she should have been there for Naruto when he needed her.

"Tsunade" said Kushina when Sakura stopped yelling. "Please control your pupil from talking about thing's she can't understand."

"OH! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND? LET ME GUESS, YOU RAN FROM HIM FEARING FOR YOURSELF OR IN PURE HATE OF HIM" she screamed. Kushina looked into the normally emotionless eye's of Sakura, knowing full well that those eye's were the last ones she'd ever see and answered. "Both."

Sakura had focused chakra into her hand and plunged it into Kushina's chest. Then brutally ripped out her heart along with part of her ribcage. But the entire time Kushina had a smile on her face, "It's nice to know...somebody loved him." After those words she died. ANBU called her an unstoppable killing machine. She didn't care who got in her way. Sakura would blatently admit that she killed women and children but would feel no remorse for them.

"It was all for the mission" she would say.

But what never changed was that one emotion, us emotional people call love. And today, she felt she must seek it out, by any means necessary. Right before she left her apartment she grabbed Naruto's forehead protector and ran out the door. Her first stop, was the last known location of Naruto. So inturn she had to sneak into Tsunade's office and find the letter it was written on. It wasn't too hard seeing that Tsunade was passed out cold on her desk. The difficult part was shifting through all the unfinished paper work until she found her target. Sakura read over the letter and her eye's widened.

'Please kami no.' she thought as she read the letter again.

_Madara-sama_

_I've spotted the boy up here in lightning country. He is alone and I'm sure we can take him. Uzumaki-san is currently malnourished and looks like a slight breeze would kill him. Although...there has been a slight..complication. The separate chakra entities in his system are now merged and the power radiating off him is too much. I believe he's, become the demon. I believe...he's too powerful for us now._

Sakura sighed and jumped out the window into the rain. 'I have to find him!'

o000o

Naruto was walking on what used to be the main street that lead into the village from the front gate. When he was on his way back home, he realized he dropped his key's so he was retracing his steps. Of course, he could just break down the door, but Naruto didn't want to bother with the whole door buying process then have to explain why the door was broken. He could see the tip of the monument in the distance when he had a sudden feeling. His sixth sense was chewing away at him. Naruto sniffed the air but found nothing out of place.

'Maybe the rain is knocking my sense out of whack' he thought. Naruto smirked a little and took in another deep sniff, he loved the smell of rain. Even if now aday's it was slightly polluted but it was only for the first ten minutes, so "experts" say. Right before he ran out of breath another smell entered his nose. It was old but very familiar. Naruto took another deep sniff and found the aroma was getting closer.

o000o

Sakura was running for the village gate under the cover of the darkness and the rain, that provided her with enough sound to cover up her running footsteps. The gate was almost dead ahead when she felt a familiar presence. Not a chakra signature, but something that should be happy but was not.

o000o

The smell was close and Naruto stood perfectly still, waiting for it to come to him. The smell drove right into his senses and set off a long forgotten alarm. He now reconized the smell. As soon as he did, he felt like something passed through him. Like a ghost wanting you to know that it was indeed there. But it shot out of his back, making him turn around and yell "SAKURA-CHAN!"

o000o

Sakura stopped in her tracks in the rain. The sound reverberated around her. She quickly turned around and found no one there.

'I could have sworn Naruto-kun just yelled my name' she thought. Sakura stood there for a good 2 minutes before even thinking about moving again. Right before she started to move again she heard a whisper in her ear.

_Are you here?_

"Yes, Naruto-kun...I'm coming for you!" she yelled with tears sliding down her cheeks. Sakura took one last look and started to run back toward the gate.

o000o

Naruto stood there in shocked awe for a moment, he knew he wasn't crazy. Insane some might call him when he's mad or just in the mood, but not crazy. He knew Sakura just said she was coming for him after he asked if she was there. Naruto took another sniff of the air and his eye's widened. She was moving. Quickly, Naruto ran up to the smell, but it was moving fast. The smell of Sakura made him run into the crazy street's of Konoha that were packed with car's and other people. His constant dodging and swerving made the smell get distant.

"Fuck! Low profile be fucking damned, I'm not losing her!" he yelled just as he ran through an intersection. Only to be cut off by a car, Naruto deciding he didn't care, he lowered his hand and smashed it against the car. Sending it flying through the air, just on his own strength. It was up a good ten meter's before it came crashing down on a mustang. Naruto didn't even break his stride or speed as he continued to run after her smell.

"Please, don't tell me your leaving Konoha. Please stay there!" he said to himself. Then the smell quickly changed direction heading down another intersection. Naruto skidded across the asphalt and smashed into a truck, flipping it over and sending it sliding into a packed resturant. He ran top speed after the smell until it suddenly faded. Her smell just disappeared. Naruto looked around to see why he lost her smell but found no good explination.

"I know I'm not crazy!" he yelled and dropped to his knee's infront of a street sign. "SHE WAS HERE! I FUCKING KNOW IT!"

He could feeling tear's running down his face, even in the rain. "Why...? How'd she gET AWAY!" he yelled pounding the ground with his fist's, creating small crater's from the impacts. Naruto layed on his back on the ground and looked up at the sky.

"Damn you kitsune bitch!" he said venomously. "I swear, I'll make you pay...somehow some fucking way!"

He jumped to his feet and adjusted his jacket before walking back into the city. As he did the lightning flashed in the sky, lighting the sign behind him.

_Konohagakure no Sato  
City Limit's_

**You weren't expecting that were you? And don't worry, how this anomoly happened will be explained later. But still that was really fucking genious you have to give me credit. But the story will expand and thing's will happen. **

**Be sure to check out my other works. **

**Peace,  
Blood Rain**


	3. Time Is In Akatsuki's Hands

**Still super confused about Sakura eh? No, it isn't a flashback story so don't worry about that, well the first quarter of the story is flashbacks but other than that, not many flashbacks. I also explained why and how kyuubi died. **

**pineapple**

**see still think about it.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Hidan opened the door and carried his date inside of his apartment only to find it in complete darkness. 'This is weird' he thought. His hand traveled to the light switch to shed a little light but soon froze from the amout of killing intent unleashed on him. Hidan's she-friend screamed and fell to the floor in the fetal position. There was small popping sounds, indicating light bulbs breaking. Then Naruto's demonic voice filled the room. Unlike Kyuubi's normal deep tone, Naruto had his own mixed in with the deepness giving off a high and low tone combined.

**"Do not turn on the fucking light's!" **

Hidan's eye's focused into the darkness and he saw a pair of red eye's staring at him. The KI toned down a bit, allowing Hidan to throw his date out the door before she got injured. Hidan closed the door and allowed his eye's to adjust completely. In the middle of the living room sat Naruto, almost in his demonic form. 9 tails were laying or moving around incredibly slowly. He was in a cross-legged form with his hands on his knee's, palms down.

"I take it you had a bad night?" asked Hidan.

**"Don't toy with me Immortal!" **

Hidan sighed, the only time Naruto called him Immortal was when he was pissed. Hidan crossed the living room and sat in a chair looking at Naruto. "Come on...what happened?"

Naruto let out a deep sigh and explained what happened to him 20 minutes earlier. How the smell was too real to be a trick on his senses. **"It's never happened to me before.." he ended.**

Hidan nodded and tapped his chin with his finger. "Me either. Maybe the smell lingered?"

**"For 5000 years? I doubt it. Plus I heard her say she was coming for me. How did the sound linger hm?" asked Naruto.**

"I don't know! I'm only trying help you dude."

**"The only thing that's going to help me is some straight forward answers." said Naruto standing up.** His tails seemed to dissolve only leaving him with red eye's, claws, and sharp teeth. "Let's get this over with."

After a 24 handseal combination he slammed his palm to the floor. There was a poof of smoke and a ghostly figure zoomed out of it and sat on the couch. It was a female, dressed in what looked like a secretary outfit. **"Ah...if it isn't little Naru-chan." she said holding out the chan part.**

"Yes, hello to you, Nasumai. Where's the Shinigami? I need to speak with him" said Naruto. Nasumai stuck her tongue out and disappeared again. The demon and immortal sat in silence for a moment. Naruto checked his watch, it wasn't normal for him to take this long. After a few more minutes, there was a knock on the front door. "Go Away!" yelled Hidan.

**"Oh, You need me, then turn me down?"**

Naruto walked by Hidan, but not before smacking him on the back of the head and answered the door. "Wow...um...that's a diffrent look." said Naruto. Before him stood your classic looking Grim Reaper. **"What can I say, people aren't as scared of the old form as they used to be. What did you need of me Mr. Uzumaki?"**

"Come in and we'll discuss it, there's an old lady down the hall that likes to eavsdrop" explained Naruto. The Shinigami looked down the hall, just as a door slammed shut. **"You need me to take care of her?"**

"There's a diffrence between want and need" said Naruto and let the Shinigami pass by. The Shinigami pass Hidan and sat where his secretary sat a few minutes earlier.

**"This is...the comfiest couch I'v ever sat on! Is it a Laz-e boy?"**

"Let's not get side tracked here" said Naruto "It's very important."

Naruto explained to him what exactly happened to him earlier in the evening. Making the Shinigami cock his head to the side. **"I've never heard of that before. How can you talk to her with a five thousand year time diffrence?" he asked.**

"Do you have her soul?" asked Naruto. The Shinigami shrugged. **"I don't really aknowledge my souls unless they mean something to me, but I'll check on it."**

He pulled what looked like a rolldex out of his robe and opened it, **"Name?"**

"Haruno Sakura."

**"Alright...Haruno...H...as in Hat" he said as he flipped it around. He stopped at a couple cards and flipped them back and forth before closing it. "No, I've never recieved her soul."**

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" yelled Naruto.

**"She hasn't died yet. Which only gives me two good theories. One is that she somehow became Immortal, or the other is that she's lost in time."**

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, it would be her to get lost in something so simple."

**"You should know Uzumaki that time isn't that simple." said the Shinigami. **Naruto scowled at him, "I know that, but still the only way to travel through time is if you..." He stopped mid sentence. "Oh fuck."

**"What?"**

"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE DESTROY THE STATUE COMPLETELY! AW, FUCK! AKATSUKI MUST HAVE REPAIRED IT AND HARNESSED THE OTHER BIJUU'S POWERS!"

**"And?"**

"If they have 8 of the other demon's, they have enough power to travel through time. Oh...shit." Naruto bit his lip and looked at Hidan, who wasn't there. He looked at the door and found it ajar.

**"Kid, I think you've been betrayed."**

o000o

Sakura rolled up her sleeping bag and sealed it back into her scroll. She looked at the dead Ame nin that layed about thirty feet away and felt a smirk tug at her face. 'Hold on Naruto-kun I'm coming!'

She turned her attention back to the hulking village down range. Full of steel and acidic rain. Sakura sighed and began her long trek to the village. She knew for a fact that this wasn't going to be easy, but there was only one way for her to get into the village. As she walked, she pulled out Naruto's forehead protector and hoped it was good enough. She entered the rain and instantly felt she was being watched. Sakura shrugged it off and kept walking until she reached the entrance of Amegakure. Inside, it was nothing but steel pipes that made buildings. It was an incredible sight...if it wasn't raining. Sakura walked to what looked like a check in area and held up the forehead protector.

"I'm a nuke-nin from Konohagakure, wishing to speak with the head of Akatsuki." she said. The nin looked at her with almost dead eye's. "Yeah yeah" he said. "They all do."

Sakura didn't have time for this, she grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him out into the rain. She slammed him on the ground and held a kunai to his throat. "I will not ask you again" she said in a monotonous voice. "Take me to Akatsuki or you will die. Painfully."

The Ame nin nodded with a small whimper. Sakura pulled him to his feet and pushed him ahead of her. "You lead the way."

They walked for about 15 minutes before the nin pointed to a door ahead of them. The door was connected to probably the biggest structure in Ame, it towered above the rest making them seem like they were compensating. The inner Sakura chuckled at the thought.

"Your coming with me." said Sakura to the man. But he quickly shook his head, "They'll kill me. I have a wife and kid to think about."

"What makes you think I care?" asked Sakura shoving him ahead. "If you don't go, I will kill you and deliver your corpse to them."

"Your a monster, you know that?"

"I've been told" she said as they headed for the door. Right before the man touched the door Sakura felt eye's on her again. She tucked her arm into her robe and drew another kunai just incase. When the man knocked once, the door flew open into what looked like a big reception room. At the far end was desk with what looked like a man sleeping.

"Your useless to me now" she told him now that she was inside. "Get lost."

The nin nodded and ran back down the street, excpecting a kunai in his back. He never recieved one as he turned the corner and headed back to his post. Sakura sighed and moved down the hall until she was infront of the sleeping man. "Hey" she said. The man snorted and mumbled something about a scene in Icha Icha. The inner Sakura was furious that the man talked perversions in his sleep.

**"You should kill him and let the rain eat his body!"**

'Is that all' asked Sakura with no emotion.

**"sigh. Yeah"**

Sakura put some chakra into her finger and flicked the man in the head. Causing him to fly back out of his chair. His head popped out from beneath the desk and glared at her. "Who are you?"

"That's not important, I'm here to speak with Akatsuki."

The man chuckled, "What could Akatsuki want with a little girl like you?"

Inner Sakura sheilded her eye's, just incase Sakura pounced on him. But Sakura kept her cool and sighed. "If you take me to them, I'll do it forcefully. And I'm sure you wouldn't want that would you?"

"What could you d-" Before he finished his sentence she was sitting on the ground next to him with a kunai on the crotch of his pants. "I could castrate you, or about a billion other thing's in this next second."

"Follow me" the man said quickly. The man stood up and walked to the elevator with Sakura in tow. He hit the top floor button and sighed. "Word to the wise, don't insult them."

"Only if I need to" she said. The man nodded and moved to the side of the elevator with raised Sakura's awareness. The elevator stopped and the door opened, allowing a few kunai to fly through directly at Sakura. Her hand shot up and deflected them all into the wall, right next to her guides head. Sakura sighed and walked into the room. The elevator rose up directly into a one room penthouse, which Sakura knew it was going to be a trap but still, she had a job to do. It was dark but she could see 6 outlines of people standing in the darkness. She moved into what light there was and stood in the center.

"Who are you" asked a deep voice from infront of her. Sakura removed the hood to her robe allowing her pink hair to be free. "I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm here for information."

"What kind of information would that be" asked a cool toned voice from her left. Her head looked over and she saw Uchiha Itachi staring at her.

"I'm here to find the location of Uzumaki Naruto." The room was silent for a moment then the first one that spoke to her spoke again.

"If you believe we are in the possession of the Jinchuuriki, you are mistaken. He's been eluding us for quite some time now. But my question is why are you looking for him."

"She probably loves him" said a woman's voice to Sakura's right, "no one in their right mind would come to us unless they were in love."

Sakura sighed and looked at Itachi again. "That's right, I love Naruto-kun. Now tell me when you last seen him."

"We have not seen Naruto-kun since before he left Konoha." said Itachi. "If we did, he would have had an unpleasant experience."

Sakura grinned the most evil grin anybody in that room has ever seen. "Aw, is someone still feeling the effect's of losing their baby brother?" Itachi visibly tensed at her words, she knew Itachi found out that Naruto killed Sasuke and was on his own revenge agenda. But all the other members of Akatsuki minus the middle on stared at Itachi.

"That's right, I've read the file about you Uchiha. How the Uchiha planned a hostile take over, but their little prodigy was ordered to kill all of them. But not before having a hissy fit, that he should be able to spare his wittle brother." said Sakura with sadism in her tone. Itachi narrowed his eye's at her, she could see the Mangekyo Sharingan looking back at her.

"Tsukiyomi!" he said quietly while looking at her. Her smirk grew wider as she stared back into his Mangekyo. "What'sa matter? Not working" she said with a humorous monotone. Itachi's eye's narrowed but before he could speak, the elevator door opened and a white haired man ran out, carrying a large sythe.

'I thought Shikamaru took care of him?' thought Sakura.

"HE FOUND OUT" he yelled. The other people in the room shifted nervously. Hidan completely oblivious to the female kounochi in the room ran up yelling at the top of his lungs. Also completely oblivious to the fact that a few member's were signaling to shut up. "Uzumaki found out about our plans! If he finds the rebuilt statue and comes back, we're done!"

"What do you mean _comes back_" asked Sakura. Hidan turned to her with his mouth open but when he saw her, he froze and whimpered something. "Um..nothing" he said with the best smile he could.

"Where is Naruto" she asked darkly. "You will tell me! Immortal or no, when I'm done with you, you'll be begging for me to kill you."

Hidan was about to answer when the first voice spoke out again. "Alright Haruno-san, you'll see him soon." The sound of fingers snapping flooded the room. Out of the darkness five men with peirced faces surrounded her. She ripped one arm out of the gasp of her captures and succeeded a solid punch to one's face, but a large fist hit her in the back of the head. Sakura fell to the floor unconcious.

o000o

Naruto was back alone in the darkness of his apartment meditating on how he will destroy Hidan and the rest of Akatsuki. But the only thing was, he needed to wait for them. And that was something he would rather not do. He sighed and made his way over to his weapons room. "Fuck it, I'll find them myself."

**Sorry this chapters a little shorter but I have to go to work and I was in the zone in writing I will write another chapter tonight possibly when I get back but it wouldn't go up til like 4 in the morning, the earliest. So til then**

**Peace,  
Blood Rain**


	4. Reunion

**Wow, amazing...1001 hits already. More than the story I like but wtv. I've actually hit a major writer's block for that story so since people tend to like this one more, I'll work with this one for awhile. As for Sakura staying out of Itachi's Tsukiyomi, I explain that later. Better yet, let's see if you can guess. I'll explain a tiny bit. I'm tired of reading stories when Sakura fall's for the dark Naruto or avoids him entirely. So I decided to alternate it and make her more darker, as you can see. **

**And for those who support this story, I thank you. Before the story resumes, who should Hidan get paired with? It can be anybody, throw idea's at me because I don't want to make an OC. Really I don't. And I don't want to leave him alone because he's badass.**

**If the story feel's like it's progressing too fast don't worry, this is just the beginning. Myes. Forgot to mention, since this is 2008 and Naruto is no idiot, there will be random songs that appear to shapen Naruto's or Sakura's emotions. Or their wants. In this chapter SOULBURNER by AEON**

**Well, ONWARD (Gai pose and sunset genjutsu) HA YOU CANNOT DISPELL IT'S GREATNESS!**

* * *

Naruto stalked around the his weapons room, smirking maliciously. 'Ok I can skewer all of them with my zanbatou' he thought looking at the giant sword that once belonged to Kisame. 'Won't he be suprised when I whip that at him and use it to tear out his organs!' Naruto's eye's started to glow red, getting excited from the impending blood bath that would end this otherwise distasteful evening. The racks of weapons ranged from kunai all the way up to high calibur sniper rifles. There wasn't a weapon Naruto didn't master in his 5000 year's of life. Naruto slipped on a pistol holder and slipped a .357 inside, other than that, he prefered the old fashioned way. He filled his shuriken and kunai holder's to the brim. Even though he was a demon, Akatsuki still had one advantage. Madara's Sharingan. Naruto personally had never been involved with it but he knew it controlled the first Kyuubi and it could probably do the same to him. Vaguely not caring, he smirked as he invisioned gutting Itachi's body, spilling everything inside on the ground for all to see. He wouldn't even let their souls have any freedom. The shinigami gave him the power to see souls and the ability to touch them. Or in Naruto's case, cause them extreme pain.

"I will enjoy this day! Then I'll destroy that infernal statue and rid me of this annoyance!" he shouted. Naruto walked over to the wall where a play button was located and pressed letting the sounds fill the room.

**_Welcome to the burning of souls  
Burn  
Betrayed by heaven again  
God avobe is just a fake  
Nothing he promises he keeps  
Lies and Pain is what he gives  
You need a god  
I am the one you want  
I can kill your pain  
All you have to do  
Is to give me your soul.  
Your glorious soul  
Your Beautiful Soul.  
Trust me I will take care of you  
Welcome to the burning of souls  
I am the soul burner  
Welcome to the burning of souls  
I can kill your pain  
Welcome to the burning of souls  
But there is a price to pay  
Welcome to the burning of souls  
Dwell in my hell  
I welcome you to the family below  
Be yourself feast in sins feel free  
Forget heaven forget the lies  
Erase them all  
Your soul is mine my world is yours  
The pain is gone  
You need a god  
I am the one you want  
I can kill your pain  
All you have to do  
Is to give me your soul.  
Your glorious soul  
Your Beautiful Soul.  
Trust me I will take care of you  
Welcome to the burning of souls  
I am the soul burner  
Welcome to the burning of souls  
I can kill your pain  
Welcome to the burning of souls  
But there is a price to pay  
Welcome to the burning of souls  
Dwell in my hell  
When your soul belong to me  
There are no regrets and no return  
I am your god  
There is no way you can escape  
I own you  
You are mine  
I am your hell  
I am the soul burner  
I will devour your soul...  
Welcome to the burning of souls  
I am the soul burner  
Welcome to the burning of souls  
I can kill your pain  
Welcome to the burning of souls  
But there is a price to pay  
Welcome to the burning of souls  
Dwell in my hell_**

While he listened he packed all his weapons into scrolls, demonic chakra swirling around as he planned his masterpiece of destruction. 'Collateral damage is enevitable' he thought, hoping that some unlucky people would get in his way. As for Hidan...

"Kami have mercy on his soul, because mercy doesn't exist in this equation" he laughed.

o000o

Well, Sakura was having diffrent experiences, while she was thinking the same way, there was nothing she could do about it. She was bound with her arms behind her back, with Kisame's Samehada absorbing her chakra. All 8 of them were walking down a dark cavern, she was flanked on all sides. Escaping was out of the question, she had to go with them. Their hostage.

"Haruno-san" came Itachi's voice from behind her. Sakura didn't reply, she waited for him to speak again. "How were you immune to my genjutsu? No one has been able to cancel it, how did you?"

"That's my secret Uchiha" she said stoicly. "But I will tell you, the secret's of the Mangekyo aren't the only one's in your families estate."

Itachi visibly tensed up and narrowed his eye's at her's. He felt like he could see the back of her skull. 'Not even I'm that wierd' he thought then fell back into formation. Ahead of them, our little friend Tobi, who is now Madara in disguise was thinking about the conversation he just overheard.

'More secret's in the compound? How much did the rest of the clan hide from me before I returned?...No matter, I'll make her spill what she know's. After we take Kyuubi.'

Hidan walked with his arm's hanging of his sythe, which was balancing on his shoulers. He knew this was a bad idea..not Akatsuki but double-crossing Naruto. The two had spent 2000 years together. Hidan had started to see Naruto as a brother, but that was until he bumped into Pein. Somehow, he got involved again after they learned he was roomed with the Kyuubi. He sighed and tapped his fingers on the blades of the sythe, taking quick glaces at Sakura.

'Ah fuck man! He's going to owe me for this!'

Sakura noticed Hidan looking at her every so often. It was really creepy but outer Sakura didn't show it. But the inner one kept screaming to claw his eye's out. All she could do right now was walk and wait. They continued to walk for hours until they arrived at a familiar cavern. It was the same one, that Sakura and Chiyo-baasama fought Sasori. And there on the wall, stood a 100 foot statue with 8 of it's 9 eye's open.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Sakura under her breath.

**"Ha! They are compensating!" yelled her inner. **

'Didn't I tell you to be quiet?' but it had a dark chuckle underneath it.

**"Yeah, but hey, I make you laugh...sometimes" she said meekly.**

'Eh...'

"So what's the deal Madara-sama" said Kisame. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Madara threw a glare at Kisame signalling him to stay silent. "You know damn well, that it takes sometime to recharge! Without Kyuubi's chakra it isn't whole."

"Two shot's a day, then a two month recharge" said Hidan sitting on the nearest rock. Sakura looked over and saw his hand was in a akward position. It was an ANBU hand sign meaning _Don't worry._ This made Sakura confused, was it coincidence or was Hidan planning something. Sakura looked back over at Madara who was fiddling with something on the statue. "Just about time" he muttered. Sakura sighed and leaned on the rock Hidan was sitting on. She leaned on her left side and made a reply sign, _I don't._ She was starting to wonder if Hidan had seen it when she heard a snort of laughter. "You make me laugh" he said quietly. Before he could say anything Madara leaped from his perch on the statue and drew a circle with his foot.

"Well if your ready to ride" he said. Sakura eyed him but he grabbed her and threw her in the circle. Before she knew she was surrounded again. Soon a humming sound filled her ear's and was growing louder. Sakura looked at the statue and saw that the statues eye's were turning.

"This process is painfully slow" she complained. As she waited, a pink lock of hair fell in her eye's. Sighing, she blowed it out of the way, only to have it fall back into place. She made a throaty growl and blowed it again. She watched it start to move, then dissolve. Initial thought was too panic but then she realized the statue was taking effect, she looked down. Her boots were dissolving under her, but she felt like they were still there. Soon the bottome half of her was gone. Sakura looked around and saw the only one panicking was Kisame. But they were only small fidgets. She sighed and waited for the process to finish. When the dissolving process reached between where her mouth was and her nose she closed her eye's. The humming sound started to die down and a moment later it was done.

"Now how do we get out?" came Zetsu's voice. Madara chuckled, "First we take care of the hostage."

Sakura felt something hit her in the neck again. Only this time she was ready. It knocked her forward on her knee's but she quickly recovered and rose to her feet.

"You've gotten strong over the year's Haruno-san." said Itachi, "I congradulate you."

"Fuck off" she snarled at him. Only two thing's tested her patience and made her gain her anger emotions back. Perverts and Uchiha's. And currently the Uchiha patience was running thin. Very thin. Itachi's eye's cocked at her. "Language Haruno-san."

"Don't you have an Uchiha pity party to run off to?" she asked back to her monotone voice. She could see Itachi's hands clench in his Akatsuki robe. "Too bad I'm the hostage eh?"

Itachi's fist send her flying into Hidan. Almost impaling her on his sythe. Sakura smirked at Itachi. Her cold green eye's stared directly into his. Itachi could easily tell what they said. _That is what caused your brother's death._

He stared for a moment longer then broke his gaze, "That may be so Haruno-san. But my brother was growing up to be a fool. To tell the truth, I'm sort of glad Naruto-kun took care of him."

"I can only imagine what he'll do to you" said Sakura. Itachi smirked and stared back at her again, "Not to sound cocky or Uchiha-ish as you would say, but the Sharingan protect's."

"It didn't protect Sasuke" she said with dark humorous tone. The Akatsuki member's watched the threat's pass between the two. No one belittled Itachi especially infront of a crowd.

"It doesn't matter, my little brother's Sharingan is no more" said Itachi ending the conversation. "Let's continue."

Before they started to move, Sakura made a throated chuckle. Sounding more evil then any woman on the planet. Even Konan made a mental note on how she did it.

"Uchiha...The secret's your family held were great, it's too bad you were too blinded by the Sharingan to truely see it like I have." she laughed. Itachi glared at Sakura who kept laughing. Wondering who here was more evil. Her or the organization.

"Somebody take care of her" said Itachi. Sakura stopped laughing as another fist pounded her to the ground.

o000o

Naruto sat in the living room of his apartment, feeling the chakra around him. He developed the jutsu when studying the Byakugan. The more he meditated on surrounding chakra, the more he could see it and find it. Trying to find Hidan was difficult but he eventually popped up five miles out of the city. Along with the rest of Akatsuki and another chakra signature. It seemed familiar but it was powerful. It made a few of the other member's seem like kitten's compared to theirs. Only 4 chakra signatures posed a threat. That powerful one, the other one he reconized as Madara, Uchiha Itachi, and Pein. He focused on the music and it hepled him concentrate as he saw that the other powerful chakra source was knocked unconcious.

**"So he's not with Akatsuki...so who is he?"** said Naruto to himself. Briefly losing concentration he listened to the music again. (**Equinox by Heaven Shall Burn**) He saw Hidan's chakra pick up the new comer and carry it off. Naruto figured it was to a place for holding but he soon realized Hidan was carrying it back into the city.

**'Hidan what are you doing?'**

Naruto's tails were starting to become more active as they entered the city. **"Calm down!"** He refocused his attention on the rest of the Akatsuki members. They seemed to be in the same area, but then they took off after Hidan. But Naruto smirked, Hidan was faster then them. Besides maybe Itachi.

**'If you come here Hidan...I'm not going to make the rest of your life pleasant.'** Naruto started to chuckle darkly, even in the complete darkness his glowing red eye's waited for the blood to come to him. Wanting Hidan's and the other person's for no apparent reason.

**"It's been too long since I've tasted blood" **he said smirking. **"I wan- need it. Hidan will provide and bring's more to spare."**

Naruto sat in the darkness and waited. The only thing visible in the dark apartment was his glowing eye's locked on the door.

o000o

Sakura felt like she was being thrown side to side. First off, it woke her up. Second it was annoying her, making her pissed. She felt the need to kill whatever was doing it until she opened her eye's. Only to see a sythe dangerously close to her face.

"Will you be careful with this thing!" she almost yelled at Hidan's stupidity. Hidan laughed, "You aparently kept the anger emotion!"

She looked around and saw the city underneath her blurring by fast. "Where are we, and where are you taking me?"

Hidan laughed again, "We're in the future, Welcome to Konohagakure year 2008! As for where we're going, I'm takin you back to my place."

"Great so I get to spent the night with the loud mouth Immortal" she mummbled. Hidan heard her and laughed again. "Naruto never said you were this funny! Hot damn, I hope he keeps you around."

"What do you mean Naruto, if this is the future shouldn't Naruto be dead?" she asked. Hidan cocked his head at her and raised an eyebrow, "Oh! that's right, you don't know."

"I don't know what?"

"You'll see" he said smiling.

o000o

The two shinobi were standing outside a pair of double doors while Hidan held a key shakily. Sakura stood across the hall with her back to the wall. "What's taking you so long?"

"Shh...he'll hear you."

"Who?"

"I said you'll see!" he said in a loud whisper. "He's going to kill me..."

Hidan placed the key inside the door and turned. The clicking was probably the loudest sound he's ever made in his life. And that's long. "Please Jashin! I'm sorry!"

He twisted the door handle and pulled the door open not even a millimeter before a demonic voice filled the hall way.

**"Back so soon Hidan?" **It asked with obvious bloodlust. The amount of killing intent leaking from the crack in the door kept Sakura frozen in place. 'Please don't open the door...let's go' she thought.

"Yeah, Listen buddy, it's not what it seems" Hidan choked. **"Hmmm not what it seems? What does it seem like Hidan? Running off for Akatsuki again? Doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you and your little friend in the hall!"**

Hidan made a nervous smile and looked at Sakura, "He's only playin around. He's-"

The double door's crashed open sending Hidan to the floor. A hand picked him up and slammed him into the wall.

**"I'll show you playing around-" **Naruto stared at the hooded figure next to Hidan. The smell coming off was the same as Sakura's. "N-N-Naruto-k-kun?" it asked shakily. Naruto cocked his head slowly and used his free hand to lift the hood from her face. **"Sakura-chan?"**

* * *

**Yeah they meet early in the story but sensless chapter's of up until the meeting would have been pointless...to me.**

**I want honest's. Is a darker Sakura better than the normal or should she go back? If you say keep her, I definitly will. But if no, I'll change her back over time.**

**and the song part's will be few and far between so don't worry about that. Soon the main story will unfold itself so stick with it.**

**Peace,  
Blood Rain**

**REVIEW DAMN IT!**


	5. Not Caring, Just As Long As Your There

**Congrats to wind797 and RSfan who figured out what I planned to do with Sakura. Also I'm ashamed that no one has guessed to what secret Sakura has about the Uchiha.**

**Anyway not much to say here, except that I threw in a cute moment between the two. Unlike most dark Naruto fics mine has them only separated by fate not hate. So they still love eachother the same. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**...**

**ROLL IT**

* * *

Naruto was frozen in his place, staring into Sakura's eye's. **"I-Is that really y-you?" **He asked. She jumped slightly at his demonic voice. Sakura could only stare at what Naruto had become. Nine tails surrounded him protecting him, one had Hidan pressed up agaisnt the wall. The other's were slowly moving around. His front canines were about 5 inches in length, red cat's eyes, and claws. As soon as she was aware, he wasn't going to attack she answered, but with only a nod. Her voice still not able to respond completely.

Hidan tapped Naruto's tail to get his attention. "Can you let me down?"

Remembering what he was doing in the first place, his tail tensed and pushed Hidan harder into the wall. **"You betrayed me for Akatsuki! What makes you think I'll be merciful?"**

"I brought her here...for you" he said. Naruto's grip loosened slightly but still kept him pinned. **"When thing's have calmed down, you will explain everything!" **He said with a commanding tone. Slowly, he turned on Sakura. But the only thing that drew his gaze to her eye's was the fact that they seemed dead. Devoid of life, hello no one home type of feeling.

'No' thought Naruto 'She's hiding something else'

**"And as for you!" **He roar and lunged forward picking her up into a great bear hug. **"I've missed you!"**

If Sakura had control over her arms she would have returned the hug but they were pinned and he was swinging her around, repeating how much he missed her.

"We better get inside before the old lady notices Naruto" said Hidan. As if on cue, a door down the hall slammed. "Can I kill her yet?"

**"Later, come on Sakura-chan!" **yelled Naruto as he lead her to the apartment. Even with the emense feeling's flooding her for Naruto, she couldn't help but sweatdrop at his schitzo attitude. She felt a smile tug at her face as he held her hand leading her in. Naruto's hands grasped the door handle and pulled it open. Sakura was almost blown back from volume of the "noise" coming from inside. Hidan glanced over at Naruto with a sadistic smirk, "You really had a bloodlust didn't you?"

Naruto's smirk matched his, and the music turned off a second later. The tail's around him seemed to dissolve and soon his normal human appearence took over. "You really have no idea how close you came from me gutting you." he said with the normal Naruto voice. Then his trade mark fox like grin appeared and he turned back to Sakura.

"Well don't just stand there come on in!" he nearly yelled. Hidan's smirk widened at his friends excitment. Nothing except blood got him this excited. Sakura felt the smile win over and she followed Naruto inside. She was a nervous wreck. Her heart was racing and she had the butterfly feeling in her stomach. The love and time clashing agaisnt the emotionless void Sakura had become. Naruto smiled at her and headed for the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?"

**"Ah, I can think of who...what I want to eat." said her inner with drool pouring out of her mouth. **Sakura had to agree, expecially in the light. She had the impulse to take a picture and use it later. Sakura nodded at him and followed him in the kitchen. He started to fix some sandwiches and Sakura stood there staring at him. At that moment, the clash that was discussed earlier was nearing it's end. Hidan came into the room and stood by the pantry contemplating if he wanted when suddenly, the knife Naruto was holding was in the wood by his head.

"Are you insane man!" he yelled then he turned around. Sakura had a deathgrip on Naruto and she was crying into his arm. A year of kept in emotion's and stress, fell out in one exact moment.

"I missed you so much!" she cried "It was the worst year of my life! I just wanted you to come back!"

Naruto smiled and adjusted himself so he could embrace her. Sakura pushed herself closer, not wanting him to let go. "I understand what you mean Sakura-chan, it definetly hasn't been easy on me. Living through my life without you, that hole that appeared when I left still hasn't healed."

"Why did you leave?" she sobbed. "We could have protected you!"

"Event's beyond my control happened, I didn't want to be there so you could get hurt."

"What happened?"

"You saw what I've become...I am Kyuubi no Youko." Sakura's grip on him tightened but she soon moved in closer, "Still it's been a year, why can't you come back?"

A dark chuckle was heard off to the side. Sakura turned her head and saw Hidan with a glass in his hand. He was grinning, holding in laughter.

"What the hell's so funny" she asked/yelled at him. Another dark laughter came from directly above her. She looked up and saw Naruto smirking. "It's been longer for me Sakura-chan."

"It couldn't have been, you came to the future like me right?" she asked. Naruto nodded, "Yeah I came to the future, the long way."

If Naruto wasn't a demon, her tightened grip on his arm would've torn it off. "You mean-"

"I've been alive for 4998 years" he said. "So I can honestly say, I missed you more." Sakura suddenly became very heavy and fell against him. Naruto looked at her eye's and saw she had fainted.

"She passed out from lack of chakra" said Hidan, "The Samehada was draining her chakra until we got here. I've got to admit, she's really strong with hold out that long."

Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead. He picked her up bridal style and set her on the couch, setting her head on his lap. 'No words can explain how much I missed you' he thought. She stired in her sleep and grabbed ahold of his leg and murmmered something. Naruto smiled again and rubbed her face with his hand. Hidan sat down across them on a chair and sighed, "She beat Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto quickly looked at him and back to Sakura. "How?"

"He used Tsukiyomi and it didn't effect her. Kisame told me she mocked him after it." explained Hidan. Naruto nodded, letting Hidan know he heard enough. His mind was flying through realizations. The shinigami didn't have her soul because she time skipped like his theory explained. She never died. Naruto ran his hand over her eye's.

'You've been a bad girl Sakura' thought Naruto with a sadistic smile. 'Not only has she got the looks but the smart's to.'

Naruto felt his own eye's begin to droop as a wave of tiredness came over him. He looked up to see Hidan entering his room. Before Naruto passed out himself, he leaned forward and kissed her. He layed his head back on the couch and whispered "I love you Sakura-chan."

She snuggled closer to him and mummbled something else, but Naruto's ear's caught every word. "I love you too, Naruto-kun"

Satisfied, he closed his eye's. Sleep overtaking him.

o000o

Madara rubbed his temples with his fingers staring down his remaining Akatsuki members. "So he just took her and ran?"

Kisame nodded. "No doubt to the Jinchuuriki's residence."

"So share a lovey dovey moment" snorted Konan. She sighed and leaned against a rock. 'Hidan...damn you!'

Pein was sitting cross legged with the other 5 surrounding him. "Uzumaki, he put's the previous Kyuubi to shame. His normal human strength matches close to yours Madara-sama."

"I've had control of Kyuubi before" spat Madara, his Sharingan spinning behind his mask. (Note: Akatsuki looks as they do in the manga. So Madara is still in Tobi's mask thing...yeah) "If I can control her, I can control him."

"Her?" asked Itachi. Kisame chuckled and leaned on his Samehada. "You honestly didn't know Kyuubi was a chick?"

"It had a gender?"

"From what I understand" said Pein still sitting but holding a lecherous grin on his face. "Was that she was a hot chick in human form."

All the Pein's on the planet couldn't stop the pre-marital wrath that Konan unleashed upon Pein. Calling him a pervert and other obcinities, while pounding on his skull. The other 5 not wanting to get injured backed away slowly.

"She was extremely...provacative" said Madara.

"Wrong context" said Itachi. "You got red on you."

Madara quickly wiped up what remained of his nosebleed and assessed the situation. There was a silence that passed through the cavern except for the sounds of Pein restarting his own heart. It wasn't long before utter silence took it's place. Kisame had a weird tingling in his nose and he started to look around. Itachi noticed and shook his head. For Kisame the torture had begun. Madara looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "Eh It's worth a shot"

"ACHOO"

Normally Itachi would choose to stay silent but he couldn't help but smirk. "Nice" he said so low no one else could hear him. (Another note, whenever I write just pure Akatsuki, I use them as comic relief so just be prepared for that)

o000o

Naruto's eye twitched. He was hearing music in his ears. His dream with Sakura ended abruptly, making him aggitated.

**_Waking the demon_**

'hm... I can only guess who's behind this' thought Naruto. He opened his eye's and found his head on his chest, looking down at Sakura. She had a cord from her ear that separated up to Naruto's.

_**Where'd you run to  
Walking in shadows  
Watch the blood flow  
There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,  
My bodies weakening, walk to the light,  
Those painful times so alone so ashamed  
I'm not coming back, there's nothing to gain **_

Naruto's eye's shut again when Sakura gripped his hand. He turned his palm over and she held it.

**_Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber  
Stay with me  
Possession Taking over  
Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber  
Stay with me  
Possession Taking over_**

Naruto opened his eye's and leaned forward. His lips captured her's.

Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber  
Stay with me  
Possession Taking over Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber  
Stay with me  
Possession Taking over  
Waking the demon!

"Yes, I get it. I'm up" said Naruto taking the headphone out of his ears. He smiled and looked down at Sakura again. Seeing those eye's.

"Alright, time for an explination. Why aren't your eye's as...cheerful as they used to be?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow but then sighed, "Since you left I did nothing but want to get stronger so I could bring you back. I did the same thing Sai did, I killed off my emotions completely." She said in monotone.

"But your acting fine when your around...alright I see. For some reason when it's just us two you open up eh?" Sakura shrugged. Naruto smirked and looked at her eye's again, making a hand seal where she couldn't see. Naruto started to read her memories since he left. Seeing her an emotionless killing machine. Naruto had no doubt that when around other's she wouldn't talk as much...to him either. What made Naruto smile the most was how much she changed, while still being her. He was impressed with the bloodlust she had.

'I was right, you are bad. You like pain...like that.' he thought. 'Wow, never would have thought you like killing that much. Damn, your pretty fucked up in the head!'

Naruto watched a certain memory take place, which he could not have been proud for her for doing. She stole the most precious thing Konoha held dear. And no one knew. Then he bumped into something completely uncalled for.

'And I'm bipolar. This inner Sakura is insane' thought Naruto. On the outside, Sakura caught his slightly blanked stare and his mouth which kept smiling.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun" she asked. Herself being suprised on how much emotion had left her tone. 'Almost like normal' she thought.

**"Naruto likes you this way." said **

'How can you tell?'

**"He just told me."**

"I read your memories of the past year" he said suddenly. "I must say Sakura-chan, you make me feel like a kitten compared to what you've done."

Sakura avertered her eye's from him thinking he was going to tell her off.

"Your probably the perfect woman for me" he said smirking. Hidan's door opened upstair's and his head popped out. "She's killed over half the population in Europe to?"

"No" sighed Naruto. Hidan laughed and went on with the explination, "He let loose his fucking chakra on all those who were being oppressors a few hundred years back. Nice body count."

"They deserved it. Seriously, it was like Konoha, just with a whole country. They needed to be shown who was a true demon." explained Naruto.

"How many?" asked Sakura.

"Millions" laughed Naruto "I rather enjoyed that one priest who found out it was me. I gutted him and incinerated the rest of his corpse infront of his village. Then killed every man, woman, and child."

"More like slaughtered" cut in Hidan. "I personally avoided him during this time, he was pissed."

Sakura took in the knowledge better than what Naruto expected. "I guess being a demon gives you pleasure in that?" she asked. Naruto nodded. After a moment, Sakura laughed slightly, "I wish I was there with you."

She was suddenly embraced in arms with Naruto screaming, "By kami I love this woman!"

"Yeah yeah she's a fucking keeper" said Hidan. Naruto sat Sakura down and they sat in silence for a moment.

"How much did you see in my memories" she asked quickly. The monotone failed and was replaced with worry. Naruto looked into her eye's and smirked.

"Yeah I saw it, truely I don't understand how the Uchiha could have missed it."

"You don't care?" she asked with monotone returning. Naruto smirked, "Not at all, Teme deserved it all the way."

"He was like your broth-"

"The moment his hand made contact with you, he deserved his fate. He had no use for them anyway's." said Naruto. Hidan was very confused by their talking and excused himself for breakfast.

"Whatchya think? Omlette?" he asked Naruto. Naruto nodded and looked at Sakura. "and you?" Sakura gave him odd look. "Oh yeah, there were no omlette's back then! Hit her up Hidan!"

Hidan nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You've become incredibly strong Sakura-chan. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Naruto-kun" she said. Naruto felt a little aggitated that she was still emotionless but he knew she loved him if her outside didn't portray it. The inner Sakura had said so herself. She explained that last night's emotional outburst was casued from a year's worth of worry and stress releasing itself. Both demon and biploar personality silently agreed that what she did was better than a killing spree, which those condition's would drive any normal human to.

"Now on to more...preturbing issues" muttered Sakura. "What do we do about Akatsuki?"

Naruto sat for a moment and thought. "We take them out before they find us."

"I can't wait to spill Uchiha's blood" said Sakura with hunger. She wanted to destroy that man. Uchiha threaten's everything she holds precious. Her Naruto-kun and Konoha. "I will make him suffer!"

"I love you" said Naruto. Sakura pulled off the best smile she could without showing her insane side. "I love you to."

**As the story progresses the chapters will get longer. For now they're part of the first arc, which I call Reunion. As you can see I through in a cute lovey dovey moment then a sick blood wanting lovey dovey moment. But honestly, Naruto's got it great. I wish my girlfriend was like how I made Sakura. but anyway, I used a portion of Waking The Demon by Bullet For My Valentine to show subliminaly that Sakura doesn't care that Naruto's a demon. **

**With that said, how should I do this one my loyal fan's. So they can live happily ever after...maybe. I haven't decided but just in case. Should I...**

**A. In the end, let Sakura gain normal Immortalilty like Hidan  
B. Have them go to a demon realm and she get's infused with another demon, making her and Naruto immortal.  
C. Have Naruto mark her as his, making her Immortal. Only when He dies She dies.**

**Those are your choices. VOTE please. **

**If you have not figured out what Sakura has your stupid. No offense, keep reading please.**

**Peace,  
Blood Rain. THE SOULBURNER! lol**


	6. Evening Out: Madara's Discovery

**Ok, choice, B or C? I've decided I'm going to mix them up. Some want the marking with a "Passionate Night", For them I will try. I'm not a great sex writer but Sakura will get marked than in a rather curious way, she will obtain demonity...that's a cool word deomonity. hmm. I'm going to have them have a "passionate night" but Naruto won't mark her on this one. It's just a test to see if I can actually write them. Review and tell me if it's ok. More choices. HidanxAnko, seems logical... I don't know then I would have to have side thing for Anko getting immortality or ??**

**Upon making this story I've come across good Plot thickener's and crap, I just have to say alot of your favorite characters are going to die. Horribly ;) By Naruto? A possibility.. Sakura, bigger possibility? Did I mention Ino was Sakura's best friend? I think I did. Oh well.**

**LonewolfBloodstorm and RSfan guessed it. It seriously wasn't hard to figure out was it? I'm not sure exactly on Kishimoto's plans here (Don't care if the name is correct) but I have a feeling, that there is something much more deeper going on with Madara. If it is Madara, why does he only have one eye hole in his mask for Sharingan. And only the right eye? I still think that guy is going to throw a few more suprises at us.**

**As I got to the third paragraph I had an apifiny. And oh, it is good. If you guy's get tired of the song's I put in let me know. Or if you want to see more.**

**Alrighty onward, to more soulburning! (I've had an obsession with that song and Protest the Hero lately, sorry!)**

* * *

Madara sat on his rock and stared up at the statue. He saw the souls of the Bijuu thrashing about inside. He had given the others the night off to enjoy the city. They had a set of civilian clothes so they could blend in. Kisame and Zetsu had to henge tremendously to not draw attention. Madara could sense the jutsu from over 5 miles away. No doubt the Kyuubi could as well. "Two months? That's way too long." he muttered. Madara took off his cloak and layed down, shutting his eye slightly.

'Could my chakra speed up the process?' he thought. 'It drained almost 99 percent of the chakra gathered, but if I could, they could heal faster possibly? The Youma need replenished chakra almost instantly. Why wouldn't mine help?'

Madara got to his feet and jumped up onto the statue's face. He placed his hand over the center eye and began to pour his own chakra into it. After a moment, his hand started on fire. After a yelp of suprise, he used his teleportation jutsu to put the fire out.

"Hmm. Too much at once?'

He placed his hand on the eye again and pushed as little chakra into it as he could at a single time. The eye glowed a bright blue, then proceeded to become dull. The chakra shot back into Madara with addition to demonic chakra. The re-insertion of chakra sent him flying back into the center of the cavern, leaving a small crater, and him gasping for breath.

'What in holy fucking hell was that' he thought frantically as he gasped for breath. A strange sensation came over his lungs and it started to regulate his breathing, a cut on his back that appeared when he hit the ground was healing at a fast rate. Madara stared back of the statue, intrigued. "Most interesting?" He flexed his hand and poured the chakra out of it, a swirl of black chakra leaked out and swirled around his finger tips. Madara looked around for a second like someone was watching him in the same dumb shit gaze as his. He looked around again and saw another large rock sitting on the opposite side of the cavern. Getting to his feet, being very careful not to disrupt the chakra flow, he made his way to the rock. He took a deep breath and touched the black chakra to it. The rock exploded, throwing Madara back into the statue. When the smoke cleared, the panting Madara smirked, the rock looked like it was never there, along with a large portion of rock wall.

"So little chakra, but so powerful" he said. His mind raced and hatched a diabolical plan. 'It's perfect!'

Soon Konoha would bow to him, past, present, and future.

o000o

Naruto sat at the counter with Sakura next to him. It was silent, but it was only humorous because Sakura was enjoying the hell out of her food. "Whoever invented this" she said breaking the silence, "Is fucking amazing."

Sakura had ditched the robe and was next to him wearing ANBU's uniform. After breakfast had started another one of Sakura's memories flooded into Naruto's mind. His mother and how she killed her. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hm" she said, indicating she was listening while she chewed. "I wanted to thank you for killing my mother" he said. Sakura choked on her food for a second. On gut reaction she smacked her chest getting what was left to fall down her esophogus.

"Thank me?!" she questioned. "I felt terrible! I-"

"Your a bad liar" he said cutting her off with a smile. "I know you enjoyed it and I enjoyed watching it happen. If only I could have had the opprotunity to see it in person."

Sakura smiled and took another bite of her food. Hidan had far left them alone, saying, he was intruding on their reunion. When he left, Sakura started to smile more, and talked with emotion. "You know, as a demon, I can sense the slightest bit of chakra. But what you have on your eye's is incredible. If I never put my hand near them, I wouldn't have felt it" said Naruto. "Your power is impressive."

"Thanks Naruto-kun, but to human's it's completely untraceable. Not even the Akatsuki noticed." she explained. Naruto nodded and leaned in, looking into her eye's. Every reaction was telling her to look away but she wanted to win. She stared back, ignoring the blush that was appearing steadily. Her mind started to travel to other thing's, perverse things.

"Can I see?" asked Naruto which shook Sakura into her senses. She instantly reached up to her nose to make sure no blood was in it. Sakura escaped it, this time. To Naruto's request, Sakura nodded and pushed chakra into her eye's. The green started to fade which made Sakura blink. When she opened her eye's again, Naruto stared into Sharingan. Sasuke's old Sharingan. The smile on Naruto's face widened as he leaned back and forward again, examining it with her.

"Matches your hair" he complimented. "If you stole Sasuke-temes Sharingan, how can you activate it and deactivate it? Kakashi couldn't with his eye."

"I didn't take his eye's" she said. "If you knew more medical ninjutsu you would have seen that I stole his Sharingan, not the whole eye itself."

"I've never heard of that." said Naruto. Sakura smirked and went back to her food, but stopped. She set her fork down and looked at it. "I trained myself in dark medical art." she said. "It's an SS ranked forbidden jutsu."

"Know wonder I haven't heard of it." he said, "I never really divulged myself in that style."

"What else do you know?"

"More than you" he said with a smirk, "And then some."

"Oh really" she said as if it were a challenge. "Then tell me. If you have a hole in your heart, what is the best way to keep the blood out to stop internal bleeding"

"Epinephrin" he said without missing a beat. "The pure adreneline pumps the blood out faster to keep it from flooding. Also allowing as a faint anesthetic, to dull the pain if anesthetics aren't available."

"Damn" she muttered. Naruto smiled, "You gotta remember, I'm five thousand years old."

"I'm still behind you, I have to catch up. Faster than you did. I don't have five thousand years to live." she said. Then the realization hit her, she can still age, Naruto can't. Naruto felt heavy when she said that. It was true, she would die, he wouldn't. He couldn't love anyone else but Sakura, how could he live an eternity without her? Just thinking about it, made his eye's start to water. He didn't want to lose her again.

'No. I won't lose her. No matter what, she will remain with me!' he thought. As he was thinking Sakura looked up when she felt his chakra flare up for a moment. Naruto was staring at her with his demonic eye's. "Naruto-kun?" The suddeness made him blink, returning his eye's to normal blue. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I was thinking."

"About?"

"How I'm not going to lose you again" he said. "Your staying, even if I have to kill the shinigami to do it."

Sakura smiled and set down her fork again. "So is there anything to do around here other than sit?"

"Meh." he said in his glass of water. "Depends on who you are and what your looking for."

"I want to let loose for once" she admitted. "I want to have fun with you. Come on! Let's do something."

Naruto sat and looked out of the window into the city. A small smirk fell across his face. "Oh, We'll have fun. We just need to wait for night to fall" he said with a small chuckle underneath.

o000o

"After you miss" said Naruto holding the car door open for Sakura. She came toward it with curiousity. "What is it" she asked. Naruto sweatdropped.

'She's never seen a car before? Damn'

"It's transportation, just climb in." Sakura lowered herself into the half leather half fluffy seat. It was comfy and she relaxed. Naruto jumped to the other side of the car and smacked the key's in.

"Why don't we just run like normal" she suggested not sure if she was trusting the device. Naruto smirked. "People in this time don't use chakra anymore, well the humans anyway."

The car revved making Sakura jump. "Ok, what is this THING!" she screamed as Naruto peeled out of the parking space and raced off into the night.

o000o

A man with bloodred eye's was standing at the entrance to building when the Lambo pulled up to the side of the street.

'Oh kami...he's back.' he thought with a smile. Soon a vallet ran out to park the car, letting Naruto and his date out. This pink haired girl wore a black cloak, the only thing that stood out was the pink.

"Well, Uzumaki-san. Welcome back." he said. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Sakura-chan this is Nagatsu. Nagatsu this is Haruno Sakura."

Nagatsu took off his sunglasses and studied her, "You brought a human? Here?! That's not going to settle well inside."

Naruto's smile faded and he glared at the demon. "If it settles or not Sakura-chan will have a good time tonite. Regardless how many demon's they have to scrape off the floor if they touch her."

Sakura's eye's narrowed as she looked at the door. She heard a faint _du du du _from inside.

"Who's on tonite?" asked Naruto.

"Dimmu Borgir" said Nagatsu. "They truely have nothing better to do than come here."

Naruto smirked and dragged Sakura to the door. "You wanted to have a good time?"

"Let me guess" she said cutely. "A club full of demon's?"

"Damn your smart." he said as he pulled open the door. Inside was like a reception room, where there were extremely large lockers. They traveled to the corner to the biggest locker, _Kyuubi_ was written at the top.

"Your robe" he said holding out his hand. His right hand punched the locker open and caught a large katana. "Hey! I've been wondering where this was!" Sakura laughed and slung her robe inside the locker. Naruto let out a low whistle as he looked at her. She had on a black longsleeve mesh shirt with a black t-shirt overtop. The tight black pant's made Naruto wonder if they were painted on. She had taken the gloves off but kept the boots. They made their way over to the door and Naruto used his chakra to open it. While they were in the reception room the music had stopped indicating they were too late. So it gave them the opprotunity to just chill and have a drink. That was until everyone saw who walked in.

"**HUMAN!"** yelled one woman near the door. Instantly swords, kunai, and massive amounts of chakra were channeled toward her. Sakura smirked and entered a taijutsu stance getting ready for a fight. She saw a demon near her let off a katon jutsu toward her. Before she could move, nine tails surrounded her and Naruto stepped infront of her, his tails protecting her from harm.

**"Back the fuck off! She's with me!" he yelled.** The other demon's took a step back as Naruto's arm started to glow a dark purple. **"I'll give you five seconds to go about yourselves."**

The crowd partially dispersed of any lower level demons but the more powerful ones stood their ground, **"Why did you bring the human here, Kyuubi? Or have you lowered yourself to mere mo-" **

A tail that protected Sakura shot off and wrapped around the demon. **"This human mean's the world to me!" roared Naruto. "While she is under my protection she is safe. Is that clear?"**

As a procaution, the tail squeezed and forced the demon's head to explode. Blood and visible chakra sprayed all over Naruto and everything in general vicinity. Naruto let out a roar and licked the mixed blood and chakra off most of his exposed skin. Soon all the other demons started to feast on the corpse gathering what ever they could. Naruto felt a hand squeeze on one of his tails, he quickly turned and saw Sakura looking at him with an emotion Naruto couldn't place. It looked like fear but for some reason he didn't think so. He walked up to her and released the tails from around her, "**Sorry, Sakura-chan. I got a little carried away" he said sheepishly.**

Sakura looked at the blood that was on his face. It seemed to suit him, expecially since it wasn't his. He had the feeling Sakura was frightened and was about to say something to calm her down when his scent picked up a familiar smell. The smell of female arousal. **"Don't tell me you-" **She cut him off as she licked the blood away from Naruto's face. By the time the lick was above his eye she came back down and kissed him. Naruto being Naruto, let himself be pushed back into a wall. Naruto's hands reached around and grabbed her ass. Sakura smirked into the kiss and jumped up, wrapping her legs around him. Her feet connected above where his tails were. She pulled away for air, breathing huskily. Sakura just stared into Naruto's red eye's, while he grinned and pulled her back in. Naruto let out a moan when her tongue traveled over his sensitive canines.

**"Sorry" said a deep female voice from behind them. "No baby making here."** Naruto looked over Sakura's shoulders (who was pouting and cursing by the way), and saw a woman dressed in a white robe.

**"Oh, Arukas-chan, how are you?" asked Naruto. **The demonessed shrugged, **"Could label me as ok, I guess."**

**"Sakura-chan, this is Arukas, the owner of this place." he said. **Before she resoponded she leaned into his ear and gave it a playful lick. "You will be in me before this nite is over!" she whispered feircly. Then she turned and faced the demon. The white robe she wore came all the way down to where her lip became her nose and she had a black band that was seemed to be wrapped over her eye's. When you could seen underneath.

"Nice to meet you" said Sakura. Arukas nodded and leaned against the wall. **"Now that you've disrupted my club, can I offer either of you a drink?"**

**"That would nice, thank you." **

**"After the display Haruno-san showed us, is the house special acceptable?"** Sakura cocked an eyebrow and looked at Naruto, **"Blood and alcohol mixed together" he explained, "You game?"**

Sakura nodded and looked at Arukas but she was gone. "Is she usually this cold?"

**"What you were like that last night. No complaints. She's actually as old as me, she achieved demonity a year after me." explained Naruto. "With the times, she got rich and used it to have a good time. But I will admit, she's colder tonight. Normally it's just a sick sense of humor and such, but she seems depressed tonight."**

"Are you going to talk to her?" asked Sakura. Naruto laughed, **"Are you kidding me? One thing you learn about Arukas, don't get involved in her issues."**

"Got it" she said quickly. **"The bar is ready" came Arukas's voice from behind her. "I got rid of the...distractions. Well, the ones you didn't chase off."**

Naruto looked around and saw the club was deserted, not even a spot of blood from the demon he killed was there. It was just the three of them. Sakura hopped off Naruto and pulled his arm. One of his tails snuck up behind her and lifted her up. Sakura smiled as she was able to sit perfectly on Naruto's tail like a chair. He noticed her entertainment and threw her into the air. She let out a small scream and another tail caught her. She was laughing by the time Naruto sat down by Arukas and was trying to get down to the floor, but Naruto's tails wouldn't let her.

**"What is she doing here?" asked Arukas. **Naruto noticed a pang of jealousy in her voice and smirked, **"Akatsuki brought her from the past. Hidan brought her to me."**

**"Who is she?"**

**"I loved Sakura-chan since I was at the ninja academy 5000 years ago. I was able to break her of her crush and get her for myself but that was until I killed the Uchiha and merged with Kyuubi."**

**"I see."**

"Naruto-kun! Let me down!" she commanded as she dropped down only to be plucked up by another tail. **"You have to earn it!"**

**"She's mortal. You realize this right? She's going to die and you will be forced to find another mate." she said then let out a little giggle, "And I'm sure your not the kind of guy who likes older women."**

**"Ha ha ha" said Naruto sarcastically. "I've been thinking of way's to keep her, give her immortality."**

**"Hn" came a grunt. "Drink?"**

Naruto took the blood shot from Arukas and downed it. The alcohol and blood washed down quickly. One of Naruto's tails wrapped around Sakura's ankle and set her infront of his face. **"What? Can't escape?"**

"Shut up Naruto-baka and let me down!" she yelled playfully and flicked his nose. **"Baka? We'll see who's the baka!"** The tail threw her into the air and Naruto thought he had her, until she flipped over the tail coming for her. She landed on one of the other ones and dropped down infront of him. "There" she breathed. "Can I get that drink now?"

Arukas nodded and handed her the blood shot, which much to her suprise, Sakura downed. **"Well, Naruto-kun. You've got yourself a keeper. A human that drinks blood. Creepy" **

Sakura threw a smirk at her then sat down next to Naruto. The night dragged on, the three of them sitting. Naruto did most of the talking because Sakura's moodiness had returned. He breathed through his nose and smirked. She was staring at him with a hard glare.

**"Sorry Arukas-san but we must get going" said Naruto.** Sakura and her inner cheered inside her head. **"We're gonna get laid" yelled her inner. **'Yeah!'

15 minutes later they were pulling into the apartment. The moment Naruto (who's in his human form) got into the apartment he was tackled to the floor. "Sakura-chan" he cooed. "Shut up" she commanded and pushed her lips to his. The kiss dragged on for what seemed like hours but it was really only 3 minutes. Then something flashed into Sakura's mind. She hadn't showered in 3 day's.

'Gross' she thought to herself. She didn't want Naruto to pick up the scent either. She pulled away from her kiss and rubbed her finger on his face. "Naruto-kun...I'm going to take a shower before we continue. When I come out, you better be ready." she said in a sexy tone. A grin appeared acrossed his face as she got off him and walked into the bathroom down the hall, giving him a the cutest look he could think of.

'Will you be ready' he thought as the shower turned on. He focused his ear's on the running water listening for the displacement of Sakura's body.

'And...there.' he said heading for the shower. He took off his clothes and threw them into his room, before tearing into the bathroom after her. Sakura jumped in suprise when Naruto flew in and jumped into the shower with her. "Sorry, couldn't wait" he said as he pinned her to the wall and kissed her neck, biting it every other kiss. Naruto looked down at her body, noting it looked just the way he left it. Except a few more scar's had appeared. Alot more. Her breasts were still their perky selves with quarter sized nipple's. After biting down on a nerve in her neck, getting her to moan, he moved down, kissing down her collarbone. Naruto smirked and bit down slightly on her nipple. Sakura moaned again and arched her back. He sucked on the nipple and messaged her other breast. He started to lick the water off of her as he stared at her wet naked body. Seeing the moment of weakness, Sakura grabbed him and forced him to the opposite side of the shower, her hand groping his growing manhood.

"Now who can't wait" said Naruto slyly. Sakura glared at him, breathing heavily. Naruto went to move but she squeezed his dick. "Don't move" she said innocently. Naruto breathed in through his nose getting the same scent he got from her earlier, only ten times stronger. "Your mine tonight" she said. "I'm in control."

She moved her hand around his shaft and started to pump it. Naruto couldn't control himself. Here he was, the most powerful demon and he was being sexually controled by a human? 'But it's a sexy human' he thought as he leaned back on the wall and let Sakura rub him. His hand moved up and carressed her face, moving down over her breasts to her pussy. Smiling sadistically he shoved a finger in. Sakura squeaked and her knee's buckled. "Who's in control?"

Sakura moaned, "Me" she moved down, making Naruto's finger slip out of her. She was on her knee's holding his dick near her mouth. "Should I?" she asked rubbing her lips on the head. A low moan escaped Naruto's lips and he nodded. Warmness and suction flooded his system the next second. Sakura moved her head with Naruto's hand in her hair. The water was starting to become cold and Sakura was still going.

**"FUCKING DEMON STAMINA!" yelled the inner Sakura. "CUM ALREADY!"**

'Shut up' thought Sakura as she rolled her tongue, getting Naruto to twitch, 'You have to admit it has it's perks. The taste and the twitches Naruto gets'

"S..Sakura-ch chan! I'm-"

**"Bout time."**

Out of spite for her inner self, Sakura let his dick slide out of her mouth. Using a small bit of chakra, she kept him from cumming. **"NO!"**

"Sakura-chan?" he asked looking down at her. She jumped up and her eye's met his, "I'm going to make you wait. And wait." she said sadistically. Naruto's mind raced, if he had an inner it would be screaming **"Damnable woman! She's evil! E-V-IL! Make her suffer!"** but of course Naruto panicked. 'What's she going to do?'

Before he could react, she jumped up and wrapped her leg's around him, Naruto's foot slipped but he caught himself. In that split second he finally noticed the full splendor of her body and took time to admire it. "Beautiful" he said. Naruto pushed her ass up and pulled her onto his shaft. The quick action made Sakura buckle as he fully penetrated her. She moaned and scratched his back, making Naruto grunt. He started to pump harder and faster. Sakura was in heaven, she constricted the muscles and they squeezed his dick, "S...S..Sak..ura-chan" he breathed. Sakura moaned before kissing him, biting his neck, and scratching his back. Naruto stopped for a split second with his head barely in her, then pushed as hard as he could into her. Sakura screamed and kept her legs around him tighter to keep him that deep. Naruto growled at the warmness he felt. Sakura would say it was more of a purr but she didn't feel like talking.

"I'm going to-" Naruto yelled but then he felt chakra again. "No" said Sakura huskily. She more breathed it than anything "Your going to cum when I allow you too."

"But Sakura-chan!"

She hopped off him and turned the water off. "Let's continue this in your room" she said. Not even bothering to dry off, she grabbed him through him naked into the hallway, making him trip and fall to the floor. Sakura smirked and walked out, putting foot on his manhood. A grin appeared on Naruto's face, but soon he paled. Sakura saw the color drain from his face and curiously looked to where he was looking. She too, paled. There stood Hidan, with another of his lady friends. The woman looked appalled but Hidan had a lecherous grin on his face.

"Whoo! Go Sakura! Show the demon who's boss" yelled Hidan. Naruto tossed him a death glare, "The demon recomends that you not interupt his mating. And you, girl, quit looking at it." Sakura turned her own death glare, not even realizing she activated the Sharingan. Indeed this girl was staring. Hidan looked at Sakura (Not sexually) and to his friend. With speeds that her Sharingan could pick up, Hidan whisked her away. Saving her from a painful death. Sakura chuckled and looked back down at her captive. "It's only 3 oclock. Let's say we continue?"

Naruto nodded and stood up. "But this time" he said. "Your not the one in control."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at him, 'what does he-' Her question was answered as four tails grabbed her wrists and ankles. She let out a small scream as they picked her off the ground. She tried to escape but couldn't break their grip. So she was reluctantly forced to follow Naruto into the bedroom. Sakura suddenly knew what he was going to do and started to thrash around trying to escape. "You fucking bastard!" she yelled. Naruto chuckled and held moved his foot on the ground innocently. "Why would you say that Sakura-chan?"

"I know what your planning!"

"I know, I'm a little devil ain't I" he grinned. The tails whipped Sakura quickly infront of him. "Fuck!" she said through her teeth. Naruto grabbed her waist and forcefully inserted himself into her again, making her scream/moan. A moany scream. "Now I can cum without having to worry about you."

**"Naruto-kun I love you!" yelled her inner with a fan-girlish squeal.**

He slammed her harder than ever, the moan she let off made his dick twitch inside of her and shoot off his load. Naruto groaned and his tails let her drop to the bed. Sakura just layed there, panting, Sharingan on. But soon her eye's felt really heavy and started to close.

'No, no no no!' her mind screamed but sleep over came her. Leaving Naruto to stare at her naked body. "And I'll see you in the morning," he said with a smirk. He covered her up and crawled in bed next to her. Grinning like a madman. 'Now all I have to do is fix this human problem. Well, mortal problem. Damn, she's kinky.'

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her sleeping form, letting sleep over take him.

**So yeah, how'd you like the shitty ass "passionate night". Told you I can't write that stuff for crap. So yeah, I finally have an ending in mind, but not to worry. It's not soon. I have a story completely now. All I need to do is write it so yeah. High five.**

**Peace,  
Blood Rain**


	7. Returning Home

**Hehe, ok. Word to Cloud Ex-SOLDIER. I honestly don't know anyother way to explain those words. Those are the words I know, so I use them. And as for demon hunters...it's a good idea. Never thought of that. Much thanks. I should have some phsyco dude just runnin around that Naruto fucks with. If people like the idea for demon hunters let me know and I'll work it in.**

**To wind797 considering Arukas. She does have a thing for him, but you'll find out why later. **

**Next off, the demon's will be becoming a bigger part in the story from here on out. Such as demon rankings. They be like ninja rankings D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS.**

**Naruto and 3 others will under the SSS class. The present Demon king, his second in command, and soon another. I don't want to give too much away.**

**So I don't make this story too short, I want you, the viewers. To give some Idea's because I like to make the reader, you. Happy. So give me an idea and I'll work it in some how. Also a little funny after the seriousness in this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews...but do it more! 43 reviews . come on...please**

**For this chapter, I do not own Betty's definition from Kung Pow: Enter The Fist. It will be quoted in the second pargraph with in an authors note.**

* * *

Naruto heard the sound in his sleep. Where it grew and grew. The sound he hated more than the Kyuubi herself talked to him in the morning. The sound of girls talking and laughing. Specifically, about last night's events. Naruto cringed in his sleep and ended up commiting sepuku in his dream, by repeatedly stabbing himself in the stomach, screaming for the people around him to help. But when the punch to the face came, he jolted upright, waking from one nightmare into another. After re-asserting himself and realizing he was covered in cold sweat he sighed. The sounds of giggling reverberated in his ear.

'Ah hell! I'm going to walk out there and they're going to point and giggle more' he thought smuggly. Naruto tore the blanket's off him and walked for the door. He noticed his tails were out but if the girl Hidan brought home last night was the one he thought it was, he should be fine. His head felt like a Rasengan was tearing through it and his gooch where Sakura stepped on were killing him (AN; **Gooch**: The part inbetween the ass and balls, also known as "What do you get when you cross and owl with a bungee cord").

Sure enough and much to Naruto's dismay, when he appeared from the bedroom. It erupted into a fit of laughter. He groggily looked at them and froze for a split second before pointing at Hidan's date.

**"What the hell are you doing here?"** he said in a very freaked out manner. The girl who was seated next to Sakura at the kitchen island leaned back and looked at him. She had long brown hair and red eye's that could burn the soul alive in it's host. Both girls were wearing one of their male counter parts t-shirts and shorts. Which for Naruto, he found odd. Sakura did the same thing after they're first time for the whole day. But that was question for another day. The woman smirked and put a finger to her lips.

**"What's the matter, Naruto-kun. You don't want to see me?" **she asked playfully, making Sakura laugh more.

'At least she made a new friend she can show emotion to' thought Naruto with his eyebrow twitching slightly. **"No! I'm not! You set me on fire last time!"**

She smiled and stepped off her stool, allowing a 5 foot long tail to fall to the floor. (Another note. This tail is shaped like Lucifers, so it's long with the point at the end.)

**"Aw, the burns healed didn't they?"**

**"After six month's! Next time...No! No next time. Don't fucking set me on fire!" **he yelled. She smirked and snapped her fingers. The sound of a fire starting was heard in the bedroom. Naruto craned his neck around and saw his bed was on fire.

**"See what happens after a night of heated sex? The bed starts on fire." **

Naruto sighed and ignored it. At this point in time, he was more worried about his ass getting fried instead of his bed. He leaned his arm on the wall and rubbed his face. **"Tasome, why are you sticking around?"** asked Naruto. **"Don't you have to kiss Yamotso-sama's ass for something?"**

The named demon, Tasome narrowed her eye's. **"Don't speak ill of the king, Kyuubi. He'll-"**

**"I wasn't speaking ill of him" **corrected Naruto, narrowing in his eye's at her. **"I'm talking specifically to you."**

**"He's busy" **she replied calmly. **"So this gives me and Sakura-san time to do a little bit of female bonding."**

**"Oh great" **replied Naruto with obvious sarcasm. **"Where's Hidan?"**

Tasome shrugged and inched her way toward Sakura, who was enjoying another omlette and not completely paying attention. Sakura only noticed something when Naruto needed to be laughed at which was most of the time. **"I don't know, I figured you would know."**

**"What do I look like? His keeper? I may have dug him out of that damn hole but I'm not his babysitter."** said Naruto. Tasome raised her hand and was about to snap her fingers when Naruto raised his in his defense. **"Hey, hey, hey, chill out. I only came out here to use the bathroom and go back to..." **He turned around and looked back into his room and found the bed in ashes. **"Bed...Damn it!"**

Naruto stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut allowing the two women to laugh. After a few seconds, Tasome wiped her eye's from the tears. **"Oh, he's only mad because he's my sister." **Sakura choked on her food and dropped the fork with a loud clatter. "Wait! What?"

**"Kyuubi was my onee-san. Naruto-kun is just mad cause I call him onee-san sometimes."**

Sakura chuckled and resumed eating her food. "It's cute." she said. Tasome sat next to her again and they ate in almost silence. The sound of liquid hitting liquid and a male-demon **"Oh, yeah." **was heard in the background.

**"So" **said Tasome, breaking the silence. **"What are your plan's for Naruto-kun."**

Sakura hadn't thought of plans yet. All she knew was that they had to worry about Akatsuki and a two month recharge on the Bijuu holding statue. "I don't know, I guess I could bring him back to Konoh-"

**"Not a good idea."** interupted Tasome. **"He'll destroy Konoha for sure. After year's of thinking, he decided he should have destroyed the village."**

"But it would only be for a day at most." Sakura said. Tasome sighed and wiped her mouth with a napkin. **"I'm not one to trifle with time, Konoha wasn't destroyed by Naruto-kun. It was destroyed by Akatsuki the first time."**

"Konoha was destroyed?" asked Sakura. Tasome nodded. **"Akatsuki attacked with 8 of the Bijuu and wiped it out. Now with the time traveling discovery from the powers it could be possible to stop the destruction."**

Even though Sakura had abandonded Konoha to search for Naruto, she had intended to go back after she found him. She didn't want her home to be destroyed without herself there to help defend it. Maybe if Sakura begged Naruto, they could go back and help. "How?"

**"It's will be very difficult to explain. First off, there is only one way to change time. You need a powerful enough force to help. Naruto-kun would be perfect, but even I don't trust him in past Konoha. I know him to be one of the most nicest guy's I've ever known but whenever I've talked about it with him, he got more angry than I've ever seen a demon get. The only good things he talked about were you, one Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Now, if let's say, you go back with no Naruto, nothing will stop Konoha from falling."** Tasome paused for a moment thinking back over 3000 years. Back then, when a man changed time.

**"There was a man who changed his destiny in the past. He was written to die but he survived and lead a kingdom to a final victory against his opponents. Of course back then, there was a demon for everything, including time. Apparently this man made a deal with him. Though I'm not sure if the demon is still alive or not but I would try and find him if you wanted to change something."**

Sakura nodded and flicked a piece of her omlette to the other side of the plate with her fork. "What are the odd's of us finding him?"

Tasome frowned and looked at the counter across the kitchen, **"For you, null. Your a human, to find this demon you must go to the demon realm. There are 5 kinds of demon's. Elemental's, Essentials, Mix's, Mortal, and Basic. The demon's have ranks, if you will."**

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at the demoness. Her tail swayed back and forth in a hypnotic motion that almost caught Sakura, but she shook her head to clear the trance. **"Would you understand if I used shinobi rankings?" **Sakura nodded her head.

**"Basic's hold the class D through A ranks. Similar to Genin and Jounin. Mortal's are demon's that exist for a singular purpose and die afterwords, they're A rank. Mix's are human's that gained Immortality like Hidan-kun. Depending on the strength of the when he was a mortal depends on the rank. Elemental's fall under S to Triple S rank. I myself am an SSS rank."**

"What is Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura suddenly. Tasome smirked and looked at her with a big smile. **"Despite his complaint's about my burning him, he and 2 others are SSS rank. Yamotso-sama, the Demon King is SSS. Naruto-kun is SSS and myself. I'm second in command of the demon realm, militarily of course. Are you understanding?"**

"Yeah I got it."

**"Ok, Essentials don't have rank, they exist, but they're just there. They are a cycle going in order of Hate, Love, Purity, and Time. When I was a young demon I learned of the little saying, Once Hate becomes Love, and Love stay's Pure in Time. Only to become Hate again. Now Time itself is an event rather than the other three, meaning it can change only if Time allow's it. To find Time in the demon realm, you must be demon, or you will die."**

Sakura was about to speak up when the bathroom door swung open revealing a Naruto that looked possitivly freaked. His demonic features had retreated and he stood before them human. He stumbled past them and to the fridge where he withdrew a bottle of chilled sake. Opening his throat, he poured down the entire bottle, looking at the reflective fridge. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" asked Sakura. Naruto craned his neck and looked at her, his eye's looked sunken in and there was a twitch on his mouth.

"I'm pregnant." he said. Naruto watched as Sakura's eye's dialated for a second then returned. But he couldn't hold it in anymore and he started to laugh. "Gotcha!"

"BAKA!" she yelled and threw her fork which embeded itself in his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Serves you right!" Naruto rolled his eye's and yanked the fork out. It was covered in what looked like black ooze. Naruto shrugged and threw it in the sink, where the aluminum sizzled for a moment. "What the hell was that?" asked Sakura.

"Blood, no big deal." Sakura did a double take to the smoking sink and his now healed arm. "That wasn't blood!"

"My blood, yeah it was." said Naruto. "Now I'm going to go get dressed, I'd rather not stand around almost in the nude with my sister around."

**"Awwww that's so sweet of you"** said Tasome, who was clearly averting her eye's. But be Sakura, she was looking down at his boxers. 'Well good morning Naruto-kun' purred Sakura in her own mind. He stood there for a few seconds and realized Sakura wouldn't stop unless he moved, "You can stop staring at it, you'll see it again. I can promise that."

Sakura threw a deadly glare in his direction. Naruto took the time to examine her eye's. They will still empty, despite the fact she's showing emotion. 'It's a fake' thought Naruto. 'A mask, she's only acting normal around me. If I put her in absolute public she'll seclude herself again.' With that said...thought, Naruto walked from the kitchen into his bedroom. Sakura huffed in annoyance to have her perverse thought's and sight's taken away so quickly. She looked at Tasome who was trying to balance a fork on her chin. Sakura stood up and walked for the bedroom, ignoring Tasome's look. She didnt even knock, she just walked in. He was already dressed and laying on the floor infront of the bed, obviously thinking.

'For once' she thought. Sakura put her emotion's on hold for a moment and knew this was going to end badly. "Naruto" she said dropping the honorific.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you two" he said. His hands traveled up and he rubbed his temples. "She's right, you know. I'll probably lose control of myself and tear that place apart."

"I can't let you do that. Listen, I love you but you have to understand that Konoha is still my home and-"

"And what!" snapped Naruto. "You want me to help you go back and keep it safe well, FUCK THAT! They don't deserve my help! After all that shit I did for them, they can bite my demon ass!"

Sakura walked over to him and grabbed his shirt collar, "I don't give a fuck if you think they deserve it or not! Either you help me or not, I'm going back to protect my home! I haven't been given the respect I deserve either but I'm still going."

"HA what respect?" laughed Naruto. "If I remembered correctly you were honored by the council and-"

"I was downcast by the village because I loved you!" she yelled. Sakura let go of him and sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at him. Naruto expected to see her full of tears like she used to, but this was even sadder. Those dead eye's staring at him.

"Then why are you going back?" asked Naruto calmly. "Why do you care?"

"Because I said it's my home, the memories were there. All the best came from there. When were yours?" she asked him. Naruto had a hard time picking an emotion out of that statement. It was empty like a deep well. Naruto hated it, he may be a demon but he still kept his emotion's intact. He just kept them in check, or people died. Simple as that. In five thousand years, seeing millions die, causing them to die. Nothing hurt him more than emptyness in her.

"They were back then." he said. "But I'm in the now! Why don't you just fucking go back and find the me from that time. Get him! Not me!"

Sakura kept her stare on him while she cocked her head slightly, "Then where are you? You disappeared. I was looking for _Him_ when I ended up finding you."

Naruto narrowed his eye's at her. At this point in time, he was in the demon realm, learning what he needed to do to succeed as a demon and training. "I'm not where your going to be able to find me."

"Then your all I've got" she said not missing a beat. "I'm not going to beg you. But if your not going to do it for Konoha, do it for me."

Naruto knew she was going to play the do it for me card but he didn't have a reply for it. He simply let out a small growl. He was pissed that he had been drug into this situation. Sakura stood up and walked past him, not even giving him a chance to answer. "You've got 60 day's to decide what your going to do. Either you come with me, or you don't. To tell you the truth, I don't give a fuck what you choose." She exited his room leaving him to think for awhile.

o000o

"What the fuck are babbling about?" asked Kisame as he rubbed his head. This henge he was under was starting to annoy him. So far he had broken 2 door frames and now an automatic door opener. Now is drunk ass partner was running around the store looking for something to eat.

"I need food" said Itachi looking at him. "You don't undertand!"

Kisame shook his head and looked around the store for the first time since they've been here. It was obvious his partner was completely wasted and he had smacked his head to many few times. They were in a hallmark store. "Itachi, you can't eat this crap. Let's get out of here it smells to much the poultry."

Itachi who had darted behind a stack of cards, popped his head over and cocked his head. "Poultry? Don't you mean Poulperri?"

Before Kisame could explain himself, Zetsu came walking in and smirked. "We have to head back, Madara-sama's made some sort of discovery."

Kisame nodded and grabbed Itachi by his pony tail, "Come on, before you get the cops called on us."

"But food!"

o000o

**30 minutes later**

Madara was yet again rubbing his temples. Using the black chakra came with a price. It gave him a headache like no other. When he had checked the statue again, the chakra he had absorbed had returned to the statue. This meant that he absorbed very little of the chakra. "Alright, if I use more, it'll kill me." he said to himself. "But what if I-"

"Madara-sama." Madara turned and saw the rest of them had reappeared. "I have new orders for you. Locate and bring back the Jinchuuriki." (An: Hidan never told them he was a demon)

"Hai" all of them said in usision and shushin'd from his sight. Leaving him alone again. He turned back to the statue and scratched his head. "Ok, how are going to do this?"

o000o

Sakura walked through the house bored out of her skull. After she "yelled" at him, he hadn't come out of his room. Sakura assumed that thinking was taking a toll on his brain cells so he had to lay down or something. But that was five hours ago. Before she realized it she was opening the door to his room to check on him. He was sitting cross legged on the floor in full demonic form facing the window. He had a small smirk on his face when she entered but it soon disappeared. **"What do you want?"**

"Nothing, just seeing what was taking you so long to come out." she said. Naruto's smirk reappeared but he kept his gaze out of the window. **"I've been keeping an eye on Akatsuki, they're looking at me as we speak."**

"What do you mean looking at you?" asked Sakura as she entered the room and looked out the window. Across from them was another building that had 3 people standing on it looking in the window. She could see from here that it was the Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Zetsu. Sakura made a move toward the window but Naruto grabbed her leg. **"No."** he hissed. **"It's been awhile since I've been in a fight. I want to savor this one."**

She looked down at him and noticed the smirk on his face as he stared at them. He raised up his clawed hands and clapped them together parallel to his left shoulder. As the clap happened his window shattered. Sending glass flying into the room making Sakura cover her face. The sound of something big falling was heard seconds later, Sakura looked out of the window and saw the building the 3 were standing on was collapsing. Naruto pulled out a scroll from under the burnt bed and opened it infront of her. Inside were sealed weapons of sizes Sakura hadn't seen since the Samehada. Naruto put his hand over a seal and poured his chakra into it, a large cloud filled the room a moment later. Sakura tried to clear the room by waving her hands and nearly lost them in the process. Infront of her clashed the Samehada and a 5 foot long black bladed katana.

**"Finally, a real kenjutsu user comes to me." **came Naruto's voice from the smoke. **"It's been a while Kisame."**

Kisame broke his attack and fell back for a moment. There was no way that that was the kid. "Who the hell are you?"

**"You hunt me, yet you don't know me? Isn't that against Akatsuki code or something." **came Naruto's voice. Sakura went to pull a kunai from her pouch but her hand hit nothing but air.

'Damn it! Akatsuki took it when we were in the cave.' she thought. She stepped into a taijutsu stance ready to fight when Naruto's voice called out to her. **"Stay out of this fight Sakura-chan. I want them."**

"But-"

**"I said no Sakura! Get out of here!"**

The smoke was starting to clear, Sakura could see the Samehada and Kisame's head. He was frantically looking around, "Is that the Kyuubi brat?" The only response was a grunt followed by Kisame letting out a small yelp as a tail hit him in the stomach. Kisame felt the Samehada ripped from his gasp and impaled next to the wall next to his head. **"You've gotten terrible...or your scared shitless. Which is it?"**

"Who are you!" yelled Kisame looking around. A clawed hand shot out of the smoke and grabbed his throat. It pushed him back, grinding his head on the rough side of a now unwrapped Samehada, it teared off his left ear and exposed his skull. He would have screamed if his esophogus wasn't closed. Naruto closed in so his face was noticable to Kisame, who's eye's dialated when he saw him. **"I'm guessing your scared shitless eh?" **He laughed.

Kisame's body fell into a state of shock from the blood loss from the side of his head. His left eye twitched nervously, "What...are..y-you?"

**"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and Kyuubi no Youko. But that's as far as we get in this session." **said Naruto smiling. The last sight that Kisame saw was a sword that was in his mouth. When he died, he saw as his soul vanished was that it was through the wall and on the outside of the building. Naruto's hand glowed purple as he sliced the thin zanbatou out of Kisame's mouth horizontally. He did a complete 360 cutting, the top half of Kisame's head off and slamming the glowing hand into the rest of the body, which exploded into hundreds of pieces of meat. Sakura didn't even see it coming in the smoke that was still ever present. Blood flew out and covered her completely.

"NARUTO!"

**"Quiet Sakura"** his voice whispered in her ear. The sound of wind picked up and soon all the smoke in the room was sucked out of the window. Sakura had seen alot of blood in her lifetime but when she witnessed what was left of Kisame and where he was located. She hurled right there on the spot. There was not a spot in the room that wasn't blood or shit covered. And as if it was normal, Naruto stood leaning in the blood, looking at an ever stoic Uchiha and a panicking Zetsu. Naruto was smiling with a piece of meat in his hands that was about the size of his fist. He brought it to his mouth and took a big bite out of it. **"So. Are we going to realize that this is out of your grasp and leave? Or our we going to suffer as much as Kisame did?"** he asked swallowing the chunk of ex-Kisame meat.

"Itachi-san?" asked Zetsu. Itachi looked at the tails surrounding Naruto and to him. The smirk that was on his face made him uneasy. If they did not get out of here soon, there was no way they would make it out alive.

"I see your point Naruto-kun" said Itachi. "We will be leaving now."

**"Smart thinking. Oh, and Zetsu?"** Zetsu nervously looked at him and was tossed what used to be Kisame. **"Take that to Madara, tell him he's got fifteen minutes before I come for his head."**

Zetsu nodded and both nuke-nin shushin'd from the room. Naruto didn't waste a beat, he turned on Sakura and carried her from the room. **"We don't have much time to talk. I spoke with the Shinigami like you talked to Tasome. Now listen carefully cause I'm only going to say this once."**

Sakura's eye's re-focused and she found herself over a toilet with Naruto sitting on the edge of a bathtub. Either way, she nodded. "G-Go on" she said quietly. **"There's a problem with only 8 Bijuu in the statue, they can't transfer over a certain amount of chakra. So in essense, I can't go with you through time. But I can recharge the statue to send you back. You with me so far?"**

Everything was happening quickly for Sakura, it was making her stomach turn, she was able to say "Keep going" before throwing up again into the toilet. She felt Naruto's finger's move her hair out of the way as she let it all out.** "The Shinigami has enlightened me on many thing's about what I can and cannot do. Along with my 400 year stay in the demon realm. Sakura-chan, you can sign a summoning contract that'll-"**

"Do what! Summon something usless to me, and I'll have to be alone again!" she yelled into the toilet. Naruto could tell she was angry but she didn't let him finish. **"No it will summon me, through time."**

Sakura lifted her head up and cocked an eyebrow, "Huh?"

**"When you sign and contract, it is written in that time, if you sign right now, I'm your summon. And I'll show up no matter what. And I'll only be dismissed when you allow me to."**

"So...this is the alternative to the time travel?" she asked.

**"It's the only loophole." he said. "Now the most important thing before we leave. I will help you and...Konoha if they are some what pleasant. The first sign of being betrayed, I'm tearing the entire village to the ground. Are we clear on that?"**

"Hai" she said, "Crystal."

Naruto's hand moved to the back of her neck and messaged it a bit. The spinning in Sakura's head seemed to come to a stop. His other hand traveled to her mid back where he rubbed in circles. The nausea stopped completely.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I've never se-"

**"That kind of death. It's ok, Sakura-chan. I've been alive for five millenia. I know it's hard to comprehend, but I've killed in far worst ways. Kisame's death was quick. I promise he never felt anything...were you scared of me?"**

"No" she answered quickly. "It...it...was-"

**"A total turn on" said her inner like it was normal. **'Not the blood this time' thought Sakura to defend herself. 'Well, maybe a little but it was the way he looked.'

"It wasn't that bad" she said with a smile. Naruto ruffled her hair and laughed. Sakura found it funny, there stood before her. One of the most powerful demons in existance, and he was laughing with her. And he was all hers.

**"Get changed quickly and grab your stuff. We're attacking Akatsuki head on."**

"HAI!"

o000o

"Madara-sama!"

"Yes, yes, what is it?"

There was the sound of panting behind him. Madara scooted around and saw Itachi and Zetsu, out of breath and looking quite scared. "The Kyuubi brat...isn't such a brat anymore." said Zetsu.

"It seems (pant) Naruto-kun has become (pant) the demon."

'Damn it' thought Madara, 'this is going to prove more difficult than previously thought.'

He looked at all the other members of Akatsuki and sighed. "Where's Kisame?" Zetsu took out a red piece of meat and threw it Madara's feet. "That was the biggest piece. Even after he took a bite out of it." said Itachi. "We have 10 minutes at most before he show's up."

"Fuck..." said Madara and rubbed his temples. "I really don't want to deal with this right now."

**"Too bad"** a demonic voice sang in the darkest corners of the cave. All the shinobi grouped in a cirle and waited for him to attack. "You said we had fifteen minutes Naruto-kun" said Itachi.

**"Til I came after Madara. You should truely listen to someone when they speak Uchiha."**

"Is it just me" said Konan "or are the shadow's closing in?"

**"Ninpou: Kage Genjutsu" **

"The Kyuubi is going to cast us into a shadow" said Pein, "Impressive"

The shadow's past over them, plunging them into the darkness. Meanwhile, as they were inside Naruto's little shadow bubble. Our blonde demon jumped ontop of the statue and placed his hands on one of the eye's. His demonic chakra destroyed the chakra guard that stopped unknown chakra from getting in. While this clone waited for the real Naruto and Sakura, the real one was still waiting for Sakura to change. He stood around, paced and all of the above. The clone chuckled and continued his work. If the genjutsu was up to basic standards, Akatsuki should be occupied for some time.

Madara had to activate his advanced Mangekyo to see out of the shadow barrier. He watched Naruto put chakra into the statue and hum to himself. 'What is your plan boy?'

o000o

**"Nice."**

**"I know, it was awesome" **said the clone Naruto giving the real one a thumbs up. Naruto smirked at Sakura and pointed to him. **"He's the modest one."**

**"Damn straight!"**

**"Is the thing almost charged?"**

**"Yeah, like 2 more seconds."**

**"Good" **Naruto sat on a rock and used one of his tails to bring Sakura up to him. **"Alright Sakura-chan, tonight summon me infront of Baa-chan only. I'll-"**

"Can you stay with me? Please" begged Sakura. "I promise I won't drag attention to you." Naruto stared at her for a second then grumbled something that sounded like **"Petty needs".**

**"We'll discuss that later."**

**"Alright Boss, done!"** the clone yelled then dispersed itself. **"Now we play with the Akatsuki. Expect the Akatsuki to come after you after you go."**

Sakura nodded and stood in the middle of the cavern. The shadow dome was off center and wasn't going to be sucked into the time travel. After some tinkering and pissed off bangings Naruto finally was able to do what he wanted the statue to do. The statue started to glow and he stood by Sakura. **"Be careful Sakura-chan."**

"I love you Naruto-kun" she said looking up at him.

**"I love you Sakura-chan" **Naruto leaned in and kissed her. He was cut off as a loud roar ripped through his ears. The pair of lips on his vanished which made him open his eye's. She was gone.

**"Hopefuly not too long"** he said touching his own lips. He turned around and left the cavern, after deciding to let the Akatsuki figure out a way to escape.

o000o

Sakura felt herself being pulled back together. The statue appeared infront of her in the pure darkness. Heeding Naruto's warning she took off running down the way they took her the first time. "I have to hurry. I want Naruto-kun back." she said, still feeling him on her lips.

**Hey sorry it took me a few day's to update. Busy, you know working, getting money. Rolling in the benjamins as they say. Not much to say here except that I won't be updating to the 15th at minumum. Sorry. **

**Also for all those who may have possibly seen Manga 407 tonite. The ending is confusing. Please, WHAT THE HELL IS KISHIMOTO PLAYING AT! Sasuke is suppose to be SPOILER going for the eight tails so what the fuck is he doing,... well it looks like him. And it looked like the big guy was there to. But still, if it is Sasuke, how is he supose to go for the eight tails like that. Huh? Or is Kishimoto fucking with my head again?**

**Peace...not to Kishimoto,  
Blood Rain (The perturbed one)**


	8. He's Back!

**Sorry for the late update. Onward, Naruto goes to the past.**

Sakura ran through the rain, her footsteps leaving moderately sized footprints in the ground. She was close now, she'd make into Konoha by day break. The only thing that bugged her was the rain, she knew that Pein had something to do with it. The sun started to rise up above the mountains in the distance, but the rain stayed on her tail. Sakura applied chakra into her feet and ran faster, kicking up the ground behind her. She figured she was home free until she saw a puddle just ahead.

'Fuck!' she thought as an arm came out and grabbed the ground, pulling a body out. Sakura put her foot on his shoulder and kicked the area between his upperlip and nose, nearly decapitating one of the bodies of Pein. She landed back on the ground and continued her run. The gates of the village loomed into view and she ran out of the darkened abyss of rain, into the village. Only to have more rain, of kunai head her way.

"Oh fuck me" she said in an irritated out of breath tone. She dove to the side and deflect three incoming kunai with her fore arms, catching another two in her left hand and three in her right. After she hit the ground, she rolled up to her knee's and threw the kunai at her assaliants. There were two, obviously the two chuunin that guarded the gate. The two moved to the side and readied more kunai.

"Haruno Sakura" one growled.

"What is your buisness here?" the other one asked. Sakura stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm here to relay important information about Akatsuki" she said venomously.

"Why is a S-class missing nin doing relaying information?"

"Missi- missing nin?" she choked. Then she pointed to her head band. "This thing look scratched out!"

The two stayed silent and tightned their grips on their weapons. Sakura's eye's narrowed when she felt another presence behind her. 'Damn!'

"Let me pass or Konoha will be destroyed by Akatsuki" she said calmly. The two chuunin saw no deciet in her eye's, or truth. They saw 'get the fuck outa my way before I fucking gut you' in her eye's. The killing intent wasn't helping either.

"Fine" said the voice behind her, who she reconized. Sakura straightened up more and cracked her neck. "Kakashi, take me to Tsunade. It's important."

o000o

"What the hell were you thinking!" yelled Tsunade in her small office. Most people were intimidated by Tsunade, Sakura only stared her down. Sakura intimidated everyone.

"You know why I left. You were hiding information about Naruto's whereabouts and I was standing for it. It was my full intention to return after I found him." she stated. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples.

"But instead of finding him, you found information about Akatsuki instead" said Tsunade. "What good is that information about Akatsuki when Naruto isn't here!"

"Because they plan to attack Konoha to draw Naruto-kun out" Sakura said dangerously. "I know my information. And as for Naruto, yes I did find him."

The two stared at eachother for a good two minutes before Tsunade sighed again. "Where is he?"

"5000 years in the future."

"Impossible" Tsunade stated. "You cannot travel time, the chakra it would take is enormous."

Sakura felt like beating the living hell out of her. How could she not understand, why would she make this all up. Just to be welcomed back into the village? Fuck that, she would have rather stayed in the future with Naruto. But here she was trying to defend this small pathetic village. "Akatsuki is using the 8 captured bijuu to travel through time. That is where they took me, that is where I found Naruto."

"Sakura! What proof do you have? None, zero nadda! For all I know this is just some lame attempt to allow yourself back into the village!" shouted the blond Hokage.

Alright, enough was enough. Sakura reached forward and grabbed Tsunade by the throat. "Listen to me" she said very calmy, squeezing tighter. She looked into Tsuande's eye's and activated the Sharingan. "I've had a stressful day. Your not making it better!"

The hidden ANBU saw what was taking place but found that they couldn't move from the amount of killing intent rolling of the woman. "Now pay attention" she said squeezing to the point where her fingers were almost touching through Tsunade's esophogus. The Hokage tried to pry her students hands off but couldn't. "Akatsuki is going to attack in two months when the Bijuu's chakra is fully recharged in the hope to capture Naruto. But he is not here, he isn't even on this plain of existance. So they are going to destroy this village. I will not! Let that happen!" she let go of her throat and tossed her back in the seat. Air flooded her drained lungs with force, making her lurch onto the floor.

"Get rid of the ANBU!" shouted Sakura. Tsunade tried to speak but her throat was still closed up to an extent. Sakura walked around the desk and grabbed her by the hair. "GET FUCKING RID OF THEM!"

Tsunade nodded, signalling for them to leave. Without sparing a seconds hesitation, they booked it from they're posts.

"Thank you" Sakura said darkly. "Now let's get to the main point to why I am here."

She bit her thumb and drew some blood. Her hands flew through a set of hand seals, she threw her hands on the floor and black markings appeared. The entire time Tsunade was getting her throat issue under control and was about to speak, but the poof of the summoning cut her off. She could see a dark sillohette in the smoke, it was standing there peering down at her. Tsunade could see two glowing red eye's peircing into her soul. But the effect wore off as she saw what was standing infront of her. To this, she had a large sweat drop.

There stood Naruto, 9 red tails behind him, red ears, blood red eyes, claws, fangs...in boxers with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. His look was clearly apathetic. Like the amount of pissed-off-ness inside was keeping him calm. **"Sakura-chan"** he growled. Tsunade had never heard him sound so low but the tone was as specified, very pissed off.

**"Could you have waited until I was fucking dressed!?"** he yelled. Sakura drew her attention away from other things and looked at him in the eye's. "Like I can look into the future and see if you clothed baka!"

**"Well excuse me, I just figured you had the common sense not to summon me at night time!" **

"You said get here as fast as I can! Summon you infront of Tsunade and-"

"Um..excuse me"

**"SHUT UP" **they both yelled and continued they're arguement. Leaving Tsunade to watch and fear for her saftey. Here stood Naruto, 6'5'' and probably 200 lbs of pure muscle, being beaten on by Sakura's 5'6'' and 118 lbs fury. The arguement or say beating ended at the end of Tsunade's analysis. The demon lay on the floor, smoking ever so slightly under Sakura's whose fist was bleeding. The pinkette demon killer reached down and pulled him up by the neck, then started to shake.

"Whose got the balls in this relationship!" she yelled

**"You do."**

"Damn straight" she said as she threw him on the desk. **"More like got my balls in a vice grip" **he said under his breath. Sakura hit him one more time in the back of the head. The desk cracked in half sending him back to the floor. Once again she bent down, picked him up by the hair and held his head infront of Tsunade.

"There you go!" she growled. "Now that Naruto-kun is here we can finally talk about this."

"N-N-Naruto" Tsunade asked looking at him. Naruto rolled his eye's and nodded. **"Hey baa-chan"** he said with some hint of detest. **"Let's get this over with, I'm tired."**

"Um...Is that really you Naruto" asked Tsunade. Naruto knocked Sakura's hand off the back of his head and stood up. **"Yeah who the hell do you think I am?"**

"You could pass for the Yondaime...without the fox features." she said. Naruto sat down in a chair and to his opposite, Sakura did the same. "Where to begin?"

**"I'll start with the obvious, baa-chan. The reason I left was because Kyuubi was dying and her chakra was being sealed into me, when I ran I became this. I killed off what was left of her but recieved a massive bloodlust after I turned. Now I am an SSS class demon. One of the three. Any questions?"**

"No" she said getting fully back into her seat. Tsunade didn't understand the whole buisness like demeanor. It wasn't Naruto, she wanted to spend time with the boy but he looked like he'd rather be somewhere else.

**"Good. I've lived for the last 5000 years in this god forsaken village, even when chakra becomes a thing of the past. It was previously destroyed by Akatsuki which I am here to help stop. As for...this woman! She was taken by Akatsuki to the future and was brought to me by the rogue Akatsuki nin, Hidan...who is my roommate. Other than that, that's pretty much the basic jist. Now I'm going to bed, wake me when you people have a plan. Sakura-chan-"**

Naruto looked over at Sakura who had a malicious gin on her face. She seemed to read Naruto's eye's and previous statement and held up a finger. "Tsk tsk Naruto-kun. As punishment for that arguement you will be staying here for the week." Naruto gaped at her then his eye's narrowed. **"You wouldn't dare."**

"Try me" she replied. They looked at eachother with an extreme tension. Tsunade cut have cut it like a hot steak knife through melted butter. Naruto sighed and his demonic features started to dissapate. Soon leaving an ordinary Naruto, in boxers, toothbrush still in his mouth in her chair. "Fine" he said. "But you better get me some clothes first."

"Before you two leave" said Tsunade, "I want to say it's good to see you again Naruto." He let out a grunt and told her to continue. "I'm going to call a council meeting tomorrow that you two shall attend. Naruto, stay out of sight until then."

"Don't order me around like I'm under your fucking command. Let's not forget, I have nothing here. I'm only here because I'm helping Sakura-chan." he said with murder in his tone. "I don't take orders from anyone...except her. But then if feels good in the long run."

"Fine" said Tsunade without changing her tone. "Do what you want."

"That's not a good suggestion" said Sakura. "He'll destroy the village if he get's a chance to."

"Even the most slightest hint of treachery, Tsunade. This village will burn and everyone will die. I'll make you watch, even if you had nothing to do with it." said Naruto calmly. "I will-"

"Let's not get into details" said Tsunade with sadness in her voice. "Sakura, I trust you can keep him in control?"

"No, if anyone plays anything on him...I'm going to help him." she said. "Now we'll leave you until the meeting tomorrow. Come Naruto-kun."

Naruto grummbled and stood up. "I hate it when she orders me around." he stated as he followed her out of the room. Tsunade put her feet up on the cracked desk and sighed. "Things are going to get interesting."

**Yeah short I know, but I'm going to make up for it in up-coming chapters. Read my other works to! **

**The Jinchuuriki Covenant- A modern day focus on Jinchuuriki. Highschool witha story  
****  
Iconoclast- Please read, and even if you completely hate it tell me what you thought about it. Super Naruto and Oc. Epic length. I'm re-writing it, but it was originally over 200,000 words for part one**

The Secret Video Files Of ITACHI-haven't updated this one in a while. If you come up with other good idea's for funny let me know.

Up coming fic. Preview.

Name: Unknown

**Story: Naruto finds himself protecting two travelers from Akatsuki. He brings Jio Freed and Ruby Cresent back to Konoha. Naruto promises to protect them when another organization rises up. But when Jio unleashes a hidden power, who needs protecting? **

**Movie annoucner voice: This summer, the Kishimoto twins collide in an action pack fic that is going to blow. your. FUCKING. mind. This fic has not yet been rated. Side affects may include, upset stomach, frequent vomiting, disembowlment, decapitation, or anal and brainal leakage.**

**Sorry, couldn't resist.**

**Peace out for now, if you want more you know what to read,**

**Blood Rain. **


	9. Wandering outside

**I'll admit, I'm going through a writers block. I've been working all week from open til close for some extra cash and when I'm at home I'm sleeping. When I do get a chance to write, I can't think of anything. Damn. Anyway if this chapter isn't that good because of that reason do not let it deter you from reading the rest when more chaps are added. Also this chapter will contain what some people have probably been waiting for. Another Lemon with the added marking so Sakura can go with Naruto to the demon realm. It will be...detailed. hehe. NEXT AUTHOR OF ICHA ICHA RIGHT FUCKING HERE!**

There was a small jingily sound as the door to the small shop opened. The middle aged woman behind the counter looked up and saw Sakura enter, followed by a blonde. Sakura had a small sadistic smirk on her face while the blonde rolled his eye's. But what caught the woman's attention was that the blonde was in boxers with pictures of the Grinch on them. (sorry couldn't resist).

"How can I help you" she asked wearily. Sakura waved and said they were clothes shopping much to the womans delight. Sakura lead him through the clothes racks trying to pick out something that looked good on him.

"Anything but orange" said Sakura as she held up a black t-shirt to his chest. Naruto chuckled, "Please orange was so 4500 years ago. It's all about neon green now aday's."

"I'm sure" she said. "You crazy future people. I'm suprised no one was walking around dressed in one piece suits like Lee." They stopped for a second before laughing. The woman behind the couter smiled, 'At least someone can still make her laugh.'

Sakura picked out a few more clothes and told him to go try them on. Naruto whisked off leaving Sakura to sit in the chair by the dressing rooms. 'It's all going smoothly so far' she thought. 'How long can he hold up being here?'

On the other end of the spectrum or changing rooms, Naruto was having a similar conversation with himself. 'How long can I go without murdering anyone? Probably not long...I'll need blood soon. I'm starting to get ansy. I guess I could go destroy a smaller village...no survivors. A couple of snacks would be nice too.' Naruto licked his lips at the thought of blood on his tongue, with some muscle, it's chewy goodness was like steak. Alway's better raw. He observed himself in the mirror and looked how the clothes could also let his tails out. The outfit consisted of loose black pants and sandals. The top was a shirt similar to what Kakashi wore, it was blue, skin tight, but over it was a black jacket. 'eh it's alright' he thought.

"Try this on to!" came Sakura's voice as something black came over the door.

"Alright alright" he breathed. He shed the jacket he was wearing and put the black piece on. "Holy shit" he said with a smile. It was like a bullet proof t-shirt but not bulky. He could move just as good in it and it gave the feeling it offered protection from kunai and other projectiles. "I like this one."

Naruto pulled the jacket back on and smiled, "Dear kami...thank you!" he said quietly. After the transactions were all completed, Naruto walked out feeling a little better, looking at his new attire. "It's good to be back in the old clothes again. The future ones give me rashes."

Sakura rolled her eye's and they continued to walk down the street. It was almost 11 and it was desolate, nobody was wondering around on a friday night. Convient was Sakura's thought's while Naruto's rivaled ripping out someones trachea. But beggers can't be choosers, so Naruto would have to wait til later. They walked down the street until they reached an all too familiar apartment building. Sakura pulled out a pair of key's and unlocked the building. "I'm the only one that lives here. It's your old apartment...if you don't mind" she said. Naruto shrugged and followed in after her. Sakura could feel the tension in Naruto's face. He obviously did not want to be there. Sakura smirked at his uneasyness and started to undress.

"Make yourself at home...again" she said with a large grin on her face. Naruto saw the gesture and stuck his tongue out before jumping onto the couch. "As much as I would love to stay here, there's someone I need to meet." he said. Sakura took off her belt and threw the kunai pouch off to the side.

"Oh really, who do you need to see in this time?" she asked. Naruto scoffed and but his hands behind his head. "No one here, I was hoping to make a trip to the demon realm. I want to see if I can find Time."

"If we can find him." Sakura suggested.

"What do you mean we?" laughed Naruto. "I'm the demon here. If you breathe the air it will dematerialize your insides. Killing you indefinately."

Sakura rolled her eye's and took off her shirt. "You sure you don't want to stay for one night" she asked seductively. Naruto raised an eyebrow but his face remained inpassive. Sakura looked into his eyes and saw gears turning inside of his head. Not what she expected. Naruto's eye's flashed red momentarily then returned to normal.

"Sakura-chan, there is a way you could come with me...but it requires something quite extensive." he said in a serious tone. Sakura came over and sat on the couch by his feet. "How?"

"I can mark you my mate...making you a half-demon. That would be good enough for you to come with me." he stated. Sakura's eye's turned blood red and Sasuke's Sharingan flared to life. "Why didn't you do this last night?!"

"I wasn't sure if you would-" His words were cut off by Sakura placing her fingers over his mouth. "Naruto-kun...I love you. Nothing on in this time or in the future could make me happier than to be with you for eternity."

Naruto smiled and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. Sakura opened her mouth to allow his tongue to travel into her mouth. She moaned slightly and pulled herself ontop of his waist. Naruto's hand traveled up her exposed skin and started to massage her breasts. Her back arched to put more into his hand. Naruto smirked in the kiss as his other hand traveled down and into her pants. His finger's pulled apart her folds and his middle finger went straight in. Sakura broke the kiss and moaned loudly. Naruto smiled and inserted a second finger. The warmth of her pussy made Naruto's dick start to expand under her. And with Sakura moaning in his ear, wasn't helping the situation in his pants. Sakura fell against his chest and started to attempt to take off his belt but her fingers were too shakey to do it quickly. Naruto smiled and started to pump his finger's even harder. Sakura jumped up with a loud scream and got into his pant's quicker her own sharingan could pick up.

Naruto could here her breath become ragged followed by the warmness of her mouth. His hand instintively traveled to the back of her head and moved it up and down on his dick. "Ah...Sakura."

She shoved it down her throat and hummed with her vocal cords making the vibrations travel into his nerves. Naruto moaned and leaned his head back, "I...I...Ah! Fuck it!"

He grabbed her and pulled her ontop of his dick. She lowered herself onto his cock and yelped when he sat up, making it go in deeper than it should have. Naruto put his arms under her legs and began to lift her up and down. Sakura grabbed his neck for support as his dick got into her deeper.

"Naruto...I...I'm gonna" she started but never finished as she came on the side of his shaft. Naruto smirked as she went limp slightly. "Not until I'm done" he growled and started to pump her harder. Now as a reminder to Naruto's stamina. About another hour of this, Sakura was nothing more than a doll being fucked. Naruto groaned and as he came, he lurched up and bit her neck.

Sakura was in so much pleasure her body shut off, but then Naruto flew up and bit on her neck. Not in a pleasurable way. She screamed and tried to get him off her but the grip grew tighter. It felt like fire was spreading through her viens, it made her panic and start to breath heavier. She felt blood running down the front of her, which made her panic a little bit more, until her eye's drooped and she passed out.

Naruto sighed when he felt her go limp. He took his teeth out of her and kissed her on the forhead. 'At least that's over with' he thought as he picked her up to carry her to her bed. When Naruto tucked her in, he checked the neck and found no mark just like he intended. He pryed open her eyelid and saw they were blood red, but no with sharingan. 'It's working' he thought excidedly. Naruto stood up and re-adjusted his clothing. "Now what am I going to do til this wear's off?"

After his sentance his stomach rumbled loudly, a small smile spread onto his face. "I know what I'm going to do" he said as he walked into the kitchen. He pulled the fridge open and looked inside. "Damn it" he said at it's empty-ness. He stood up and opened the cupboard, "Damn it!"

Naruto sighed and looked at the window of the apartment. "DAMN IT!" he yelled. At this point there was nothing he could do, he had to venture out to Ichiraku's.

o000o

"The bitch killed one of my bodies." complained Pein. "She ripped the top of his head off. Ahh!"

"Quit complaining" said Madara as he leaned back in his chair. "It's starting to get annoying. Can't you just get another one?"

"Thats not the point! I'm a god! How can a little bitch kill a part of a god?!" Pein yelled. "It makes no sense!"

'He think's way to highly of himself' thought Madara. 'He's a liability I should deal with shortly.'

Once they had gotten back from the future, they decided to lay low for a while. A week at most, while Madara came up with a new plan. The Akatsuki had been dissmissed to their living quarters, so they wouldn't meet again until the new plan was set up. But unknown to them, Madara's mind was made up. The only problem was how. How could he absorb the chakra and not die. If he could then he could take down Konoha in this time. And if he sealed the chakra within him, it would make him immortal.

'I will be eternal' he thought as he shut his eye's.

o000o

'Ok Naruto...tread softly. Thirty two bowls and I'm out' he thought as he slipped on his shoes. 'Don't stop, don't talk to strangers, or anyone you may know. They are stress balls, I'm not stressed, no need for them.'

Naruto took a deep breath and made a few handseals. He was engulfed in white fire and he disappeared. When he re-appeared he was infront of Ichiraku's. Naruto knew better than to stay the same and then placed a henge on himself. His hair turned brown and fell onto his shoulders. His age seemed to jump 10 years and he was in Konoha jounin drab. Nothing should stand out. He walked into the stand and old man Teuchi looked over at him.

"What can I do for you sir?" he asked. Naruto smiled, one of the only people he cared for was standing right there. After 5000 years, he was happy even without Sakura at his side.

"Miso ramen." he replied. Teuchi nodded and started to cook up his food. Naruto watched with a contented glance, nothing could screw up this moment unless a Hyuuga walked by. At the realization that was now a possibility he started to look around. He didn't want to pulse his chakra cause that would bring more attention but if a Hyuuga was watching, he was screwed anyway. Teuchi placed the bowl of ramen infront of him and headed back into the kitchen, letting Naruto have his first Ichiraku ramen meal in millenia. Demonic sounds played in his head as he slurped down the delicious meal. First the sounds included babies and chainsaw's, then air raid sirens from back in WWII. As he finished his bowl the only sound he heard was wah wah waaaaahh.

Naruto pushed the bowl away and ordered another, but now this time he thought of his soon trip to the demonic realm. He tried to recall if he met himself while there but nothing popped out. 'Maybe all for the better.'

"NARUTO!?"

Naruto froze in place, he knew that voice, that irritating, fate loving prick. Neji. 'GAH! Fuck!' He turned around and saw Team Gai standing there staring at him. "Um...no?" Neji smirked, "You can't hide from the Byakugan. What are you doing here? Your a missing nin."

"And your a prick, now leave me alone and let me eat my ramen." he said. "I have a meeting with-" his sentance was cut off as a familiar juuken strike hit him in the back. Which caused Naruto's henge to shut off. Luckily it didn't take away his human appearence. Naruto sighed and set down his chop sticks. "Really? That's it? Do what you can, I won't even move from this seat."

Neji smirked and preformed his 128 palm strikes on Naruto's body. The blonde didn't even move, no flinches, no sounds, nothing. Naruto swung around in his seat and leaned against the counter. "Can we say extremely fucked over?"

He lept from his seat and grabbed Neji by the throat. "I haven't gotten blood in over 12 hours, I'm a little irritated. Not only that I promised Sakura I wouldn't kill anyone, making me a little more irritated." He squeezed Neji's throat more, closing it completely the only thing getting through was blood. It started to run down Neji's chin.

"But I never said I wouldn't hurt anyone. Although considering you might be needed later," he dropped him into the street. "I'll keep you unharmed. Now run along, I don't have time to play with kids. You bore me."

He stalked off leaving Team Gai in a shock. Both Gai and Lee were silent for once. Naruto just walked back to his apartment. Not caring who seen him. Maybe coming back was a bad idea.

o000o

**The next morning**

Sakura's eye's opened quickly and she looked around her room. The last thing she remembered was Naruto biting her on the neck. She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. When she pulled the collar of her shirt down, she saw a little tattoo that was just two puncture marks. Sakura let out a growl that made her jump in suprise, her voice didn't let anything that low come out. That's when she noticed that alot of thing's about her were diffrent. She felt stronger physically, and she could see more vividly. Sakura leaned in closer to the mirror and saw that her eye's were diffrent. They were still green but instead of a round pupil it looked like a cat's. She put chakra into them and blinked. The only change with the added sharingan was the tamoe marks. They didn't turn red at all.

"You like" came Naruto's voice from outside of the bathroom door. Sakura nodded to herself and opened the door. There stood Naruto holding his knuckles, "I'll show you later how to take a more demonic form. But for now we have to go deal with the council."

Sakura sighed and nodded. "Not much of a choice" she said. There was something odd about her voice. It was normal but then a lower tone echoed in her head.

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Don't worry, as much as I hate to admit it. Everything will be fine."

**Sorry for the long awaited update. busy. Hurricane. Power was gone. Bastared. As we've been saying it, ahem. "We got Iked. SHICKLAKY!"**

**minus the shicklaky part but I say that. Review i haven't heard my fans in awhile! I've also got new stuff out. So read that! I love you guys. sniffle. **

**Peace,  
Blood Rain**


	10. The Council Meeting

**The point of this website is to tell the author how good they did. So review. Or I swear to god, I will kill. So now your life is at stake.**

**And to say this now, if you are offended by the vulgar use of language, such as fuck, shit, and shit like that. Or the way I write a sex scene...porno. **

**STOP READING IT THEN cause I aint gonna stop. I hate getting pm's because of this.**

**With that said, ONWARD PATSY!**

Naruto and Sakura chuckled softly as Tsunade lead them to the council chambers. The Hokage wasn't overall worried, but all Hell would break loose if they found out Naruto was the new fox lord. She laughed inside her head at the thought of Naruto going crazy and killing the council.

"Um, Naruto-kun, maybe you should put a hat on or something" said Sakura. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and sighed, "Fine."

The blond pulled the hood up on his jacket and smirked, "There we go."

"Dont do anything stupid Naruto. I really dont want to deal with a pile of dead bodies today." said Tsunade. Naruto opened his mouth but she cut him off, "or taking them to the hospital, dentist, or whatever the hell you can come up with."

"You. Are no fun" Naruto said. "Oh what about a taxidermist?" Tsunade paled for a second and held up a finger, the other two saw her swallow something, "Sorry I just threw up a little."

"I had a stuffed dog before, it followed me so I killed it." Naruto explained, "but then I felt bad and had it stuffed. Cute little beagle, just poof, on fire."

"Your sick" Tsunade said and hurried of down the hall. Sakura smirked and looked at him, "I think it's a cute story." Naruto smiled and they both hurried down the hall after the Hokage.

* * *

"I call this meeting into order" said Tsunade. "Haruno Sakura has brought information on the Akatsuki." The council went right into an uproar at once. Many called for her execution while others called for imprisonment.

"Quiet" Tsuande yelled. The council was already starting to irritate her. She felt a headache coming on and she held her hands out to Sakura. "Please Sakura. Tell us what you know."

Sakura nodded and pulled a scroll out of her pocket. She held it up and examined the contents. "When I left the village in search of Naruto-kun, I figured the first place that would some information on his where abouts would be Akatsuki. They obviously didn't like the idea of me invading they're village and took me prisnor and took me to where they held the chakra's of the Bijuu captive."

"Did you end up learning the location of Uzumaki" asked Hyuuga Hiashi. Behind her, Sakura heard Naruto grunt angrily. She hoped he could keep it together longer. If someone started to talk shit about him, she knew he would kill someone. "As a matter of fact I did" she explained, "but let me continue my story."

A few people looked at her angrily but started to remain silent. "Somehow, Uchiha Madara was able to find a way how to concentrate the chakra to warp time and space. Going into the future."

A couple of the council members looked at eachother and started to laugh. They laughed directly in her face. Sakura knew it sounded crazy but it was indeed true. Her face started to turn red from embarassment when a hand clamped on her shoulder. "She's telling the truth you old fucking cunts!"

"How dare you!? Do you know who your dealing with here" roared a member of the citizen council.

"Of course I do" Naruto yelled back. "I'm dealing with a bunch of low-life scum, who in no way deserve to be in the seats they're in."

"State your name boy" yelled Akamichi Chouza.

"My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto but you all can call me Kyuubi" said Naruto pulling his hood off. The council rose to their feet and pulled weapons while Naruto stood infront of Sakura to protect her. Red and black chakra poured from him as he held her with one of his tails.

"Enough! All of you" Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs. "Naruto! Behave yourself, and all of you return to your seats! He is here to help for the time being, not to cause problems. Right Naruto?"

"If you don't give me shit, I won't give you shit. Deal?"

"We can just have you killed" said Hiashi and snapped his fingers. Three ANBU appeared around him making Naruto sigh. "Do you really want to waste good men, trying to kill me? You can't kill me because I'm immortal. I am Kyuubi now."

"You expect us to believe an exile like you?"

"Try me."

"Naruto, that's enough" Sakura said. The chakra instantly died down around Naruto but his tails still kept her protected. "You guys are lucky" he mumbled and stepped back behind Sakura. "Continue, love."

Sakura nodded and cleared her throat. "As I was saying, that's where I found Naruto nearly five thousand years in the future. He has come back to help us fight Akatsuki who are going to attack Konoha. They did so in his time-line and they won. Killing all in Konohagakure."

The council slowly sat back down and started to pay attention. "We just wanted to let the council know so you all could prepare to defend the village from them. You have 59 days."

"All I did was bring Naruto-kun with me to prove this was true."

"We have to discuss this away from outside ears" Hiashi said. Tsuande nodded and had them ushered out. Before they realized it, they were standing in the hallway outside the council chamber, wondering how they got out there. "What happened?"

"I don't know" Sakura said and shrugged it off. "So whats next on the big agenda."

"Find Time" Naruto said. "but I suppose it can wait till tomorrow. I don't feel like dealing with anymore councils today. If we go back to the demonic realm then I'm sure I'll be called into a meeting about why your there and where I was during the plagues. Dear god it will be funny."

"You sound like you had a great time during them" she said obviously being sarcastic. He picked up on that and ruffled her hair. She gave him a quick glare for it but it only made him smile more. "You are so cute when your angry. You know that?"

"Yeah, you've told me."

Naruto chuckled and picked her up bridal style. "So what do you want to do on this excellent day?"

"Well, I have a few ideas."

* * *

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I intend to keep updating all my stuff as quick as possible on this new badass laptop! So please review like you should, remember your life is at stake haha.**

**Peace,  
Blood Rain**


	11. The Demon Realm

**I haven't updated this story for awhile so I figure it's time for a revamp on it what do you say? I'll just get into it. **

"You know, for a 5000 year old demon, you don't out grow writing on the floors and walls do you" Sakura asked when she came into the empty bedroom. Naruto had drawn seals, markings, and images, Sakura never seen before in her entire life. On the floor, was a giant red fox with nine tails and more drawings of lesser demons around it. Naruto made a face at her then pumped his demonic chakra through the connected seals to make the room glow blood red. The pinkette activated her sharingan and examined the amount of chakra pouring into the room. It was unreal. Something told her if she wasn't Naruto's picked mate, this would possibly kill her.

"Almost ready" Naruto said happily.

"Is all of this really necessary to go to the demonic world?"

"For you" Naruto said. "First timers have to come through the seal. I can go anytime I want, you on the other hand have to travel through the seal since you don't know how to get in."

"Couldn't I just hold on to you? Like a shunshin" she asked as the chakra started to dim slightly. Naruto shook his head, "There's a security seal on the realm that rejects any unwanted passengers and throws them into a limbo world. You don't want to go there, trust me. It would be millenia before we even get sight of you and just as long to get to you."

"Note to self: Fuck limbo."

"Good girl." Naruto studied the sharingan she possessed and smiled. "I see you don't have Mangekyo."

"That can easily change" Sakura said with a small smile. "All it would take is one good throat slit and I'd be in buisness."

"Who would you have to kill" Naruto asked darkly. "As far as I can tell, no one likes you anymore."

Sakura shot him her first pure angry glance and poked him in the chest. "Do you want to know why Naruto! Because I gave up on them. Fuck those people. It was about time we all went our seperate ways and grew up. The only one who tried to convince me otherwise was Ino. And she is my key to Mangekyo if I ever feel I need it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked her over. "But you didn't give up on me. Why hold a sacrificial lamb? Seems beneath you." Sakura's angry look quickly subsided to a twisted grin. The look on her face was something Naruto had never seen. It looked like a cross between her and a lunatic. 'Maybe she is partially crazy' he thought.

"Even a crazy person still holds on to love before anything else Naruto-kun" she explained. "I just had to do certain things to make sure I get what I wanted. And I'll do anything to get what I want."

"To kill all your friends? Your family? And those you once held dear?"

The sharingan started to spin rapidly as she answered. "Of course."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you" Naruto said, bringing himself in for a kiss, which Sakura earnestly returned. When they broke from they're passionate kiss, Naruto smiled and stroked her hair. "If Konoha turns on me. Will you be there to defend me and kill all that I desire?"

"I love my village" Sakura said in a serious tone. "Not the people that live in it. I will kill everything that slanders your name Naruto-kun. I _have _killed in your name."

Her eyes reverted to they're new demonic form and she held him close. "But I wont turn on it if they don't deserve it."

Naruto sighed but he smiled. There was still the old Sakura in there. As much as she fought it, she loved her home. It would take more then just words to get her to kill her friends. He looked at his seals and noted they all glowed a subtle red, which is what he needed. "Are you ready to go Sakura-chan? We're going to have to start immediately if we want to find Time to change the future."

Sakura nodded and they both stood in the center of the room. She didnt' know what to expect until she felt the floor start to vibrate ever so slightly, slowing building up to the force of an earthquake. Balance went out the window and she nearly fell over but Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and held on tight. The small bedroom shook to the point where Sakura saw parts of the walls being ripped off. The air inside started to become thick and heavy. The smell of burning sulfur filled her lungs and started to cough, they felt like they were about to shrivel up. No wonder, Naruto wouldn't bring her here in the first place. The air was way too acidic and even with her new body it was taking its toll. Naruto on the other hand, took it like it was nothing.

The rest of the apartment seemed to peel away and a dry, hot, acidic wind took over they're world. Sakura held on tight to Naruto as they fell and landed in what seemed like ash. The blond looked down and scoffed, "Fuck, I totally did it wrong."

Sakura looked at him disbelievingly. "What do you mean wrong?"

"We didn't end up exactly where I wanted us to" he stated sheepishly. "We're in the wastelands, but it's not a far walk. Two hours max to the city I was trained in, promise!"

Sakura groaned as she kicked the ash off her feet. They started to walk north, both hoping they came to the city before long. After about a half hour, Sakura started to notice she could breathe better and the air around them was calming down. "So tell me about how you came here" Sakura asked.

"Well, after Kyuubi died I was sort of hunted down to be given a quick run down on what happened to me..."

**Flashback**

Naruto had been stumbling around the mountain ranges in Lighting country for about three months. He stayed out of sight of everyone and was trying to keep the nine-tails on his ass under control. He cursed Kyuubi with every step he took and damned the gods for forsaking him. Hunting by day and keeping out of sight at night was his life. Everyday was getting harder for him to keep away from people. Not only did he know he would hurt them, he knew he would use them for food as well. The thought both scared and excited him. Was he really like this deep down or was Kyuubi's chakra some how effecting his mannerisms?

He was in the side of small foot hill when he found a small fox that was in a trap. Naruto took pity on the animal and released him. Sorta helping a brother out, considering his new outlook. The small fox had run away into the woods, making him feel lonely again but there was no time for connections. When the sun went down on that day he sat in a small cave overlooking the border of Lightning and Earth, thinking how nice it would be to have everything the way it should be when the small fox he rescued popped up into the cave.

"Hey little fella" Naruto said grimly. "You looking where your stepping now adays?"

**"The only question is when Lord Kyuubi became a dude"** the little fox said eyeing him carefully. Naruto yelped and jumped back, further into the cave. **"And became a pussy."**

Naruto growled at the small fox but the animal's lips curled up into a sneer. **"I guess the rumors are true then, Kyuubi is dead and you are her replacement. You must have been some human for her to grace you with her powers."**

"More like curse me" spat Naruto. The small fox laughed and jumped up onto a rock so he was eye level with Naruto. **"What is your name human?"**

"Namikaze Naruto."

**"I am Uizan Dio. At your service, fox messanger of the demon realm."**

"Uh huh..."

**"Ugh, baka. I'm here to give the new Kyuubi a message from the fox king."**

"Well fuck that. Unless he has a way to fix this then I don't want to here from anybody!"

But the little fox was having none of that talk. He lurched up and grabbed Naruto by the ear, his size starting to increase by the second until he was Naruto's hieght. "Jesus H. Pot Smoking Christ! Let go, that fucking hurts!"

**"If your not going to listen to me" **Dio growled, **"I'll take you right to the big fox himself."**

"Your killing my ear man!"

**End Flashback**

"Long story short, Fox king said hey, get control of your powers since you'll be alive forever. So I stayed for about four hundred years. Dio stuck by my side for awhile but eventually it was time for me to go."

Sakura smirked and prodded his ribs. "Aww you and Dio were friends."

"Something along those lines" Naruto said, remembering all the ear bites he recieved. "He was a total dick some days."

They walked along for a few miles until a tower popped up over a dune of ash. "There we are" said Naruto as he picked Sakura up and headed to the top. At the peak, Sakura gasped. The world took a dramatic turn. No longer were they walking on ash, but on a lush mountain side. Two diffrent worlds were touching eachother where they stood. "Welcome to the fox city Sakura-chan. Our first stop."

Sakura looked up and saw the tower that overlooked everything. The city was large and bustling. The sun beat down on the buildings in ways she never dreamed. And at the center of it all, the tower, strected into the clouds.

"You ready, Sakura-chan?"

"Of course Naruto-kun."

And together they walked towards the city, hand in hand.

The end...just kidding. (AN: just making sure you were paying attention.)

* * *

**I know it's short but I'm just coming out of a writers block for this story. I know how it ends I've just never thought about the middle but I know how it's going to work so I'll be able to update more often. **

**Check out my other works!**

**Dueces,  
Blood Rain**

**P.S.  
To A Great Fan (whoever you are)**

**I promise to you, I will never not finish a story. I was just busy and this chap has been sitting here for awhile. So live in no worry. It will be finished and to all of you. The ending is not what you will expect.**


	12. The King

**Yay update!**

Sakura marvled at the city that was before her as they approached. Demon foxes had shops set up right outside the cities walls and were selling their goods to travelers. The road leading in was full of all kinds of creatures, foxes, wolves, and dogs. There was an odd ball creature here and there, like a snake or a frog that seemed to walk without anyone bothering it. They stepped onto the main road and began to walk down it. Being human, they both received awkward stares until one of the foxes perked it's little head up. It was about three feet tall and bounded over quickly. "Kyuubi-sama!" The fox tackled Naruto and they both fell over to the ground.

"Koyomi!" Naruto smiled and wrestled the small fox down. "You've gotten so much bigger!"

Sakura glared at the smaller fox. Even though it wasn't human, Sakura got a pang of jealousy that ran through her. Maybe it was the fox chakra running through her that was making her more fox like. "Who is this Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and lifted the fox up by it's legs. "Sakura-chan, this is Koyomi! She's the daughter of Dio."

**"And she shouldn't be running off like that" **said a deep voice from behind them. Naruto turned around and was face to face with a fox as tall as him, standing on two legs. "Holy shit, you got taller too." The fox grinned and flung the other fox over his shoulder.

"Tou-san!"

**"You shouldn't have run off then"** Dio growled. **"Your not big enough yet."**

"But I have two tails!"

Dio's tails raised up and Naruto gasped. "Six tails? I'm impressed. How long have I been gone?"

**"You don't call, you don't write" **Dio mocked. **"We begin to think your dead after a thousand years of silence from you."**

"It's been that long" Naruto said sheepishly. "Oh! I have someone for you to meet!"

He grabbed Sakura and set her infront of Dio with a smile. "Dio, this is Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan, this is Uizan Dio."

**"Ah, the infamous Sakura-chan."** He took her hand in his giant paw and gave it a small lick. **"A pleasure to finally meet you. This idiot did nothing but talk about you for about 3 thousand years."**

"Really now" she said with a giggle. Dio smirked and looked at Naruto. **"I take it you two have mated?"**

Sakura's face turned a bright red at the question but Naruto put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Indeed we have. She's not accustomed to talking freely about mating. She's just getting used to the air here."

**"I apologize"** said Dio. **"I wasn't aware that he would bring you here without telling you the diffrences."**

"It's alright" said the still embarassed Sakura. "He's an idiot. What are we going to do about it."

"Sakura-chan" Naruto whined, making the others laugh. Dio dropped his daughter to the ground and wrapped his arms around the both of them. **"It would be my honor to have the both of you over for dinner this evening. Mayaka-chan will have no problems with two more plates."**

"We would be honored Dio-san" said Sakura. Dio laughed and pointed to Naruto. **"I should be calling this baka sama all the time so don't mind formalities with me. And besides, since are his mate, it get's me outta calling you Sakura-sama."**

"We have to see Yamotso-sama before we come over" Naruto said in a serious tone. "We aren't here on vacation...yet. We're kind of on a mission."

**"Oh? What kind of mission."**

"We have to change time" Naruto said. "We need to stop Konoha from being destroyed in the past."

**"That makes sense" **Dio said, looking over Sakura. **"She traveled through time to find you, then you marked her. Haha! She's making defend Konoha! Oh your whipped."**

"It's called respect for my mate asshole!"

**"Hey, hey, hey! What kind of language is that infront of little Koyomi-chan?"**

"What does asshole mean" asked the smaller fox to her father. Dio sighed and face palmed. His eye was visible and it found Naruto. **"I hate you."**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura had little trouble entering the village. All Naruto did was walk with all nine tails out and no one questioned him. The gate guards even bowed to Sakura. "Everyone's generally nice here if you treat them right" Naruto said. "Kyuubi was hated by the people of this city because he was pretty much an asshole to everyone. After I came in the people started to respect me because I helped them."

"Who could hate you" Sakura asked. Naruto laughed and ruffled her hair. "A lot of people hate me. If the council in Konoha was bad, this one is worse."

"How so?"

"Well, back in the day when I was still around the city was moderizing like the human world was. Yamotso and I were all for the moderization, but the council wanted the city to stay traditional. There was sort of a civil war over the idea."

"Interesting" Sakura said. "What happened?"

"Eventually, Yamotso lost his interest and said whatever. He had the council beheaded and the new council that came in spited me, saying I was just like Kyuubi and I swayed Yamotso to slay the previous council."

"Sounds like Konoha alright."

"That's why I left for such a long - OW!" Naruto turned around and lifted his tail up to see a tiny fox hanging off it. Before Naruto could do anything a fox about Sakura's height ran over and took the small child. "I apologize Kyuubi-sama, he's been acting up all day."

"No worries" Naruto said with a smile. "Kids love me. He just gave me a startle that's all." His tails came around and picked the small fox up. They spun him and twirled him, making the fox toddler giggle. It ran up his tail and jumped into Sakura's arms. "I guess someone has a crush on you Sakura-chan."

The mother giggled and picked the infant up. "Come little one, leave this poor man's mate alone."

"It was no problem really" Sakura said. "He's very cute."

"Thank you" the woman fox said. "Have a good day you two."

They nodded and walked on before Sakura turned back around. "How did she know too?"

"She could probably smell me on you or something" Naruto said dismissively. They approached the large tower and walked inside. It was impossibly big and bright. Gold trim, filled the marble like halls. It felt like forever to reach the receptionists desk where a five tailed fox was sitting. She was at least as tall as a house and she looked down at them. **"Can I help you?"**

"It's Yamotso-sama busy at the moment? I need to have an audience with him" Naruto said.

**"Name?"**

"Kyuubi."

The fox looked down closer and saw the nine tails moving around slowly. She instantly sat up straighter and flipped through a book on her desk. **"No, Kyuubi-sama. He's free at the moment, if there's someone in there just give him a moment."**

"Thank you" Naruto said pleasantly before they moved to the elevator. **"You remember the law of course."**

"Yes, I'll do it inside the lift" he said waving at her. Sakura was looking around at the monsterous foxes that bowed to Naruto as they passed. Some how his aura changed and his demeanor called for nothing but respect. She wouldn't admit it, but having a mate with power was actually exciting.

"What law was she talking about Naruto-kun?"

"I have to be in fox form before the king. Your system is still getting used to demon fox chakra and you won't grow a tail or be able to change for a couple more days."

"I'm going to grow a tail" Sakura asked with her eyebrows raised. Naruto laughed and nodded. "Your going to look so cute."

"Baka" she said with a red face. They stepped inside the massive elevator and the doors closed. Naruto hit the button for the top and the lift started a count down. "Hang on" Naruto said as it hit one.

Sakura scoffed then found herself on the floor. The G forces from the elevator moving was forcing her to the floor. She thought she was gonna lose conciousness but something furry picked her up. **"You ok?"**

Sakura looked up and found herself looking at the Kyuubi she remembered, except this one had a soft smile and blue slitted eyes. "Yes" she said. Naruto smiled and put her on his muzzle. She looked down at the elevator floor and saw it had to be close to fifty stories down. "Your bigger than the original arent you?"

**"Perceptive" **Naruto said. **"I am more powerful than the original Kyuubi so therefore I am bigger."**

"How tall will I be" asked Sakura. Naruto shrugged. **"It all depends, but I can shink myself to your size. I have to be at max height infront of the king."**

The elevator started to slow down slightly and Naruto looked down at the floor indicator. **"Fuck, I hope this thing doesn't get stuck again."**

"How often does that happen?"

**"I don't know but I remember it falling once."**

"Baka! And you bring me on this thing?"

**"I'm sure they fixed it Sakura-chan"** the large fox whined. He looked at the woman rolling her eyes at him. The elevator came to a quick stop and the door opened revealing a room easily a thousand feet high. There were marble columns keeping the ceiling up and a giant throne on the otherside of the room. Sitting in the seat was a giant black fox with dark red eyes. **"I had a feeling you were coming" **it said.

Naruto bowed quickly and looked back up at the fox. Sakura gasped slightly, if this was the fox king, Naruto was taller than it! Not by much but he was.

**"How you doing Yamotso-sama?"**

**"Could be better. The wife made me get a vasectomy a couple years ago. "Oh I don't want anymore children, we have enough!" As if we do it like rabbits anyway, we married!"**

**"That's brutal."**

**"Tell me about it. What brings you around these parts?"**

**"We have a request."**

**

* * *

**

There you go it's done. Another update brought to you by the POWER OF BLACK METAL!

Stay Br00tal,  
Blood Rain


	13. Time Ingredients

**for those who haven't caught on... I'm back... again. Giving a short little number to you my fans, who are still here lol so here you go. I'm gonna watch evil dead again and again. **

xXXXx

**"You want to do what?!"**

**"I know that sounds absurd" **Naruto said. **"But believe me, we have a fairly good legitimate reason as to why we're looking for him."**

**"Oh I completely O.K. with your reason. It's just your mission is over the fucking top insane" **yelled Yamotso.

Naruto chuckled. **"When have you ever known me to be sane? In your own words I'm batshit crazy." **Yamotso looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. **"You have issues kid. That I won't disagree with."**

"So you'll tell us how to contact him" asked Sakura? The elder fox looked down at her and nodded.

**"But it's not a he or she your looking for. Although residing in the demon realm, Time is rather an entity instead of demon. A God, not really there" **the fox explained. **"You can't find him physically. I don't even know how you would go about talking to it. All I can do is point you in the semi right direction." **

**"It's better than nothing" **Naruto said while looking at Sakura, who nodded.

**"There is going to be a list of things you need. First is the blood of a Senju. And I don't mean some diluted 5/8ths blood of some descendant, I'm talking about the purest form."**

**"That could be a little issue but I think we can manage"** said Naruto. His giant paw scratched his head in confusion. **" I think there's a place if we can get into the shodaimes grave. How much do we need?"**

**"A few drops. If there are a few bits of flesh or bone you can melt them down. All you need is the DNA in the Senju sequence. That's all you need."**

"Naruto-kun" Sakura said. "I may know a way to select the Senju DNA sequence from Tsunade-shishou and manipulate them."

**"Some dark medical witchcraft huh?"**

"Definitely witchcraft Naruto" Sakura said with a growl. "But I can definitely get us the Senju DNA sequence. With or without Tsunade's permission."

**"I like your mate baka" **said Yamotos. **"She reminds me of my mate when I first took power. How blood thirsty she was. But that all goes away with age unfortunately. They love the blood and shit, till they're about thirty thousand years old."**

"Considering I won't make it that long" she droned on, "I can tell you I may remain quite blood thirsty. As long as there's a threat to Naruto-kun, I will remain that way."

**"Slowly getting turned on"** Yamotso said. **"Anyway, the second thing your going to need is probably the hardest to achieve, crushed up eyes of the Uchiha, the sharingan."**

"The crushed up eyes" asked Sakura with serious concern. "As far as I know, I'm the last one with Uchiha eyes."

Naruto looked at her, feeling what she meant. If she really did have the last pair of sharingan there they would have to take her eyes. For Konoha. There was no way in fucking Hell, Naruto was going to take her eyes. To him these answers seemed almost simple. The blood of a Senju anyway. If worse came to worse they could possibly use his blood since he is distantly related. As for the sharingan, maybe he could find Madara's place of rest after he killed the evil man. Naruto laughed on the inside. The place he sent Madara, there was no rest. Only suffering.

**"Now, the third thing is water from a holy temple inside the snake region of the demon realm. Followed by toad oil from Mt. Myoboku."**

**"Anything else that's easily ****acquired?"**

Yamotso smirked and stared into his eyes. **"You also need a mask from the Eternal Gate in Uzugakure."**

Both Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened. "Uzugakure? There's nothing there anymore but an empty island and ruins."

**"Hey, I'm only telling you a few things you'll need. I told this was an insane request. If this is the route you ****truly want to go, then I'm giving you the keys."**

**"But who even knows if the mask still exists!"**

Yamotso shook his head and pinched the bridge of his eyes with his paw. His irritation showing. **"Am I sounding retarded? Do I sound like a special person Naruto and mate!? I told you this is a insane quest! I don't even know what you need to do with these things! I just know you need them!"**

**"Than what is your purpose" **yelled Naruto, pointing a finger at him.

"Naruto-kun, we kind of came to him for answers."

Naruto sighed and sat back on his haunches. **"Is there anyone else?"**

**"Not that I know of. I'm sorry this is all I can do to help. The odds of an Eternal Gate mask still in existence in the human or the demon realm is very unlikely. It's a forgotten art. And a pointless one, which is why nobody practices what Uzugakure did."**

**"What was the Eternal Gate?"**

**"You never heard of the Eternal Gate? Your an Uzumaki aren't you?"**

Naruto kept his head low. Feeling very embarrassed that he knew nothing of his mothers side of the family while he knew almost everything. Sakura could feel it as well. She figured it was because of the marking and it made her very angry that this king talked down to Naruto like this.

"Listen fox, I don't care who you are. Do not talk to Naruto-kun like that!"

Yamotso cocked her eyebrow at her, as if sizing her up. Naruto rolled his eyes in response to her outburst. **"Sakura-chan... relax."**

"But he!"

**"Merely brought up a good point"** Naruto interjected. **"As an Uzumaki I shouldn't have just focused on my fathers legacy, but also my mothers. No reason for anyone to be upset about it but me."**

**"I meant no harm Sakura-san"** said Yamotso.**  
**

Sakura gave Yamotso an apologetic face and bowed. "I'm sorry for speaking out of line, Yamotso-sama."

**"No need for ****apologies. Your looking out for your mate and that is admirable. You picked a good one baka."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Now, when you get these things come back to the city" **the fox king said. **"Then we will try to help you achieve your goal."**

Both Naruto and Sakura bowed to the king and he bowed back. They turned and headed back towards the elevator. "That went well" she said as the elevator basically dropped down. Naruto nodded and in a big puff of smoke, he was back in his human form standing next to her. "We have a lot of work to do Sakura-chan."

"I know. That Eternal Gate mask may be an issue."

"What I do know of my mothers clan is that that masks were involved in most of the culture. After I found out my mother had given me up because she saw me as the spawn of Kyuubi, I decided not to get too close to the culture."

"Can you find this mask?"

"Maybe" said Naruto, "just maybe."

xXXXXXx

**Should have posted early, I got distracted watching some movie shit. I hope you like where it's going and the what nots. till next time**

**BLOOOOOOD RAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIN!**


End file.
